The butlers
by LucyLucielle
Summary: Ada dua butler;sebastian michaelis yang multi-talented dan rozeluxe meitzen yang keras kepala. bagaimana jika mereka bertukar? back from hiatus! chapter 3: phase unknown 2nd part! R&R DAN NIKMATI!
1. Chapter 1: exchange

this fanfis was made by me and my friend(my dear editor)….

seperti yang udah di tulis di atas, fanfic ini di buat oleh temanku—yang sekaligus editorku---(kuroshitsuji side) dan aku(mana khemia side). lebih tepatnya temanku mengerjakan chapter 1 dan aku chapter selanjutnya. jadi jangan heran kalau ada perbedaan gaya menulis.

Disclaimer : yang jelas kuroshitsuji punya yana toboso, mana khemia 2 : fall of alchemist punya NIS america dan gust corp. lagu-lagu di fanfic ini punya anime/game yang bersangkutan dan composer serta penyanyinya(g mungkin di sebutin satu-satu)

hope you enjoy the story~!

note : ¾ chapter ini adalah kuroshitsuji side

* * *

**chapter 1 : his butler, exchange**

**~kuroshitsuji side~ **

suatu hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga phantomhive…..

Sebastian: bocchan, sudah pagi, ayo bangun

Ciel: umm?! wangi ini! hari ini susu?!

Sebastian: benar sekali. bocchan, ayo mandi dulu. saya hari ini sudah menyiapkan nasi timbel untuk sarapan

Ciel: ha? apaan tuh? kenapa orang inggris makan nasi?

Sebastian: karena bocchan tidak tambah tinggi & tergolong kurus, saya sudah mengubah menu yang dulu

Ciel: (jalan ke kamar mandi dengan marah)jangan mengubah menu seenaknya!!

sebastian: (ngekorin ciel) yang masak juga saya kan? kalau saya tidak ada, bocchan mau makan apa? masakan bard?

Ciel: (kesal karena kalah) ukh!! sudahlah!!(masuk ke kamar mandi)

* * *

**di ruang makan….**

Ciel: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!

Sebastian: susu sapi segar & nasi timbel

Ciel: sendok sama garpunya aja ga ada!!

Sebastian: riset membuktikan makan dengan tangan lebih sehat daripada makan dengan alat makan. lagipula bocchan akan menemui supplier bahan baku boneka perusahaan funtom yang ada di indonesia minggu depan. sampai saat itu, menu saya ganti

Ciel: WTF!! harusnya mereka yang nyediain makanan inggris!! kok malahan aku yang makan makanan mereka?!!

Sebastian: belum tentu mereka tahu masakan inggris

Ciel: *sigh* kau benar…. baiklah, aku akan bertahan(menyruput kuah sayur dalam mangkuk kecil) buueeekh!!! apaan nih?!

Sebastian: itu sayur asem. sayur khas nasi timbel.

Ciel: buekh! huek! cuih! oi, sebastian, apa besok juga sama?

Sebastian: lauk akan saya variasukan setiap harinya

Ciel: _Yokatta!!_

Sebastian: dan tentu saja sayur asemnya ada di TIAP nasi timbel

Ciel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tanaka—dengan gaya khasnya---: ho…. ho….. ho….

(mari kita tinggalkan kediaman phantomhive dan beralih ke sekolah para alchemist yang sudah jatuh karena kebodohan kepala sekolahnya ---zeppel kriever---*zeppel nangis dan pingsan seketika—gak tahu kenapa--*; al-revis….)

* * *

**~Mana khemia side~**

Rozeluxe meiten; seorang butler yang menlayani liliane vehlendorf sedang berjalan menuju workshopnya……saat ia sedang berjalan melewati cmpus ground……

???: kebetulan kau lewat sini…!

Roze: jangan-jangan…..

(didepan roze, muncullah guru sekaligus vice principal paling sinting yang bisa kita temui di al-revis… yaitu gunnar damm)

Gunnar: kebetulan kau lewat sini! ayo, ikut aku(langsung menyeret roze)

Roze: tch….!(ga ngelawan karena takut si VP sinting itu bakalan ngebantai dia kayak waktu di school festival)

* * *

**VP room**

Roze: (sweatdrop) mesin apaan tuh?

Gunnar: ini mesin yang kemarin kubuat. aku ingin kau memakainya duluan agar aku tidak terkena efek buruk dari mesin ini!

Roze: _maunya…. _emang manfaat mesin ini apa?

Gunnar: sebenarnya aku juga masih belum tahu. makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mencobanya duluan

Roze: (sweatdrop) ukhhhh! aku tidak mau!

Gunnar: ga usah cerewet!!(nendang roze kedalem mesin itu)

Roze: uuoooohhhh!!!NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

**~kuroshitsuji side~**

**masih waktu yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya….**

Sebastian: bocchan, kalau bocchan tidak mau makan, nanti akan mencemari nama baik keluarga phantomhive dan SELURUH inggris.

Ciel: Grh...!! (kesal)

Sebastian: karena itu, bocchan harus makan nasi timbel DAN sayur asemnya

Ciel: OGAH!!! KALO LO GA MAU NYURUH MEREKA NYIAPIN MAKAN INGGRIS GUE BISA SENDIRI,KOK!! (Sakin keselnya akhirnya meledak juga)

Sebastian: bo—

SFX: BLAAAARR!!! (meledak)

Ciel: WTF?!?!?! Sebastian!!

Roze: UWAAAA!!

SFX: syuuung! Brukh!(jatoh)

Roze: gekh!! Uhuk!

Ciel : Suara apa itu?!?!?!

Asap pun menipis, Ciel melihat seseorang yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Seorang cowok berambut biru muda yang memakai baju aneh dan bawa-bawa pedang.

Ciel:_ siapa itu?! Apa dia cosplayer yang lagi latihan?! Apa di adegannya ada efek ledakan?! Tapi, bego banget ni orang. Mau aja ngeledakin diri sendiri. Eh,tunggu dulu... ini kesempatan...._

Roze: APA-APAAN NIH?!?!?! INI DIMANA?!?!

Ciel: bard! Finni! Maylene! Bunuh penyusup ini!! (sambil ngambil sendok, garpu ama pisau terus makan nasi timbel dengan nikmatnya)

Roze: WHOTT!! WTF!!

Bard+maylene+finni: (dateng entah dari mana) YES,MY LORD!! MASSIVE ATTACK!!

Roze: waaa!!! Tung— (current HP= 620)

Bard: DIE!! (nembak roze pake flamethrower) (bard's current HP= 574)

SFX: BLAAARRR!!! BOOOMM!! (roze kena!! Damage= 250 pts)

Roze: GHUOOOOGH!! Kussoooo!!! (narik pedangnya trus pedangnya langsung berubah)

Bard: !!

Roze: HEEEEAAAA!!!! (Bard ke-slash di perut!! Damage=56pts)

Bard: GHUAAARGH!!!

Finni: (Current HP= 739) (nerjang roze) MAKAN INIIII!!! (ngayunin pohon)

Roze: WAAAA!! EITS! (lompat menghindar)

Finni: SEKARANG, Maylene-san!!

Maylene: (baru dateng lagi sambil bawa-bawa rifle setumpuk ama machine gun 3 + peluru-pelurunya) (Current HP = 394)

Roze: !!!

SFX: DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Roze: KUSSOOO!!! (nahan beberapa peluru pake pedangnya)

SFX: JLEB! (di lengan kiri) JLEB! (di kaki kanan) JLEB! (di tepi perut) SYAAT! (nyerempet muka)

Roze: Ukh!! (damage= 38 x3= 114 + 2= 116pts)

SFX: bruk (roze jatoh)

Roze: Grh!! _ Sial banget aku hari ini!! Si VP sialan itu pake ngirim-ngirim aku ke tempat ga jelas begini!! Mana aku hampir dibunuh lagiii! Dammit!!_

Ciel: (ngelempar roze pake sayur asem klo kalian nanya kenapa sayur asemnya ga tumpah, silakan perhatikan bagian tepi kaca mobil waktu hujan)

SFX: syuuut!! Cprooott!! (strike!! Straight buat roze damage= O,5pts)

Tiba-tiba ada benda berbentuk persegi panjan jato TEPAT diatas nasi Ciel dan ironisnya..... tidak ada yang peduli

SFX: CPROT!!

Ciel: !!! *jawdrop*

Roze: YOU SONS AND DAUGHTER OF A B**CH!!!!! DIE NOW!! (ngeluarin falling blades falling leaves mah ga jaman lagi!XD)

SFX: SRIIIING!! SYUUNG!! 6x

Ciel+bard+finni+maylene: !!!

SFX: jleb! (kaki bard ketusuk!! Damage=87pts) slash!! (perut bard ke-slash lagi!! Damage=216pts)

Bard: GHUAAGH!!

Maylene: BARD!!

SFX: JREB!! (pistol maylene ketusuk) SLASH!! (Tangan maylene putus!! Damage= 273pts)

Maylene: KYAAAAHHH!!!!

Finni: Maylene-san, Bard-san!!

Ciel: (ada falling blade 2 biji terbang ke arahnya) !!!

Finni: BOCCHAAAANN!!! (ngelindungin Ciel)

SFX: SLASH!! (punggung finni ke-slash!! Damage= 199pts) JLEEBB!! (lengan finni ketembus falling blade!!! Nebus dikit ke ciel!! Damage (finni)=201pts damage (ciel) =6pts)

Finni: GAAAAHH!!

Ciel: ukh!!

Roze: haah...haah...

Benda persegi panjang: hohoho.... Perkembangannya lebih menarik dari yang kuduga

All: !!!

Benda persegi panjang: bagaimana anda bisa tahu perkembangannya kalau melihat saja tidak?

Benda persegi panjang: kukuku....Instingku jauh diatas rata-rata manusia biasa

Benda persegi panjang: tapi anda juga manusia kan?

Roze: _Suara ini... VP?!?!?!_

Ciel: _Suara ini.... Sebastian?!?!_

Roze+Ciel: _Tapi.... ada suara yang tak kukenal!!_

Gunnar: Yo,roze!!

Roze: YO?!?! BISA-BISANYA ELO CUMA BILANG "YO" DOANG!!! GUE HAMPIR MATI,NIH!!! HAM-PIR-MA-TIIIII!!!!

Ciel: (langsung nyamber tuh benda persegi panjang) SEBASTIAN!!! LAGI NGAPAIN LO DISITUU?!?!?! CEPETAN BALIK!!!! JANGAN CUMA NGOMONG DALEM BENDA PERSEGI PANJANG GA JELAS DENGAN DESAIN PAYAH BEGINI!!!

Gunnar: berani banget kamu menghinaku, CEBOL..... (senyum setan)

Ciel: AP—!!!

Sebastian: bocchan, maaf. Sepertinya untuk sementara saya tidak bisa kembali ke London

Ciel: WHAT?!

Gunnar: dia ketuker ama roze, cowok rambut biru muda itu. mesin yang ku pakai rusak. jadi munkin butuh beberapa waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Dia juga butler,kok. Pake dia dulu aja buat gantiin...... siapa namamu tadi? Oh ya, Sebastian Michaelis yang ada di sini

Ciel: ##$%%^&&!!!

Roze: tunggu dulu, VP sinting!!! Nanti aku sekolah gimana?! Nanti atelierku gimana?! Anggota-anggota ateliernya ojou-sama isinya orang-orang aneh semua tauu!!! Kalo gue ga balik sekarang, pas pulang gue bakal dibunuh Ojou-sama!!!

Ciel: Itu mah ga penting!!! Kalo sebastian ga ada aku mau makan apa?!

SFX: JLEB!

Bard: UOOGH!!

Ciel: nanti siapa yang bersiin mansion?!

SFX: jleb!

Maylene: ukh!

Ciel: nanti siapa yang ngurus kebun?!

SFX: JLEB!

Finni: SAKIT!!

Ciel: trus, siapa yang bakal ngelindungin aku?!

Gunnar: Serahkan saja semuanya pada roze

Roze: apa?! OGAH!!

Gunnar: roze juga butler yg bisa masak dgn alchemynya, bersiin mansion udah sarapannya sehari-hari, kebun udah kaya sahabatnya, dan melindungi masternya udah hampir selalu!! Loyalitasnya pada masternya –siapapun itu—sudah level tinggi! Lebih tinggi dari ayasaki hayate!!

Ciel: hoo....(mulai tertarik)

Roze: siapa pula ayasaki hayate!! Jangan manjang-manjangin disclaimer!!

Gunnar: oi,cebol. Kasih transceivernya ke roze,dong

Ciel: siapa yang ceboooll!!!

Roze: (nyamber transceiver) kenapa lagi?

Gunnar: (bisik-bisik) jangan bocorin kalo yang td boong. Ntar kamu jadi homeless sekarat yang Cuma bisa jalan tanpa arah di kota.... tanpa makan.... tanpa minum....tanpa teman.... tanpa uang.... tanpa orang yang kasihan padamu....tanpa kasih sayang....

Roze: AARRRGH!! SETOOOPP!!

Sebastian: anda jago sekali manyerang dengan serangan mental, gunnar-sama

Gunnar: hahaha! Kau baru tahu rupanya!!

Roze: grh....!

Gunnar: Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!!! Rozeluxe meitzen akan menjadi butler sementara Ciel Phantomhive sementara Sebastian Michaelis akan menjadi butler sementara Lilianne Vehlendorf!! Sekian!

Transceiver: PIP! (mati)

All:...........

Ciel: ......oi

Roze: apa?

Ciel; siapa itu ayasaki hayate dan lilianne vehlendorf?

Roze: lilianne vehlendorf itu masterku disana. Sedangkan ayasaki hayate..... paling kenalan si VP sinting itu

* * *

**Sementara itu di Mansion Sanzenin**

Hayate: Hachiii!!

Maria: ada apa hayate-kun? Flu?

Hayate: mungkin... tapi bisa saja ada yang sedang membicarakanku

Maria: lebih baik kamu istirahat. Kalau kamu betul-betul sakit lalu ketahuan ojou-sama, dia bisa menyuruhmu makan bubur buatannya lagi. Siapa tahu kali ini dia malah memasukkan daging tama

Hayate: *gulp* baik, aku akan istirahat...

* * *

**Back to kuroshitsuji world...**

Ciel: sekarang, ayo sembuhkan dulu luka kalian

Finni: pakai apa? Kan nggak mungkin kita langsung sembuh sekarang juga

Ciel: bego. Kalo ga diobatin sekarang, kalian udah pada mati

All kecuali ciel: *gulp*

Roze: AH! (tiba-tiba inget sesuatu)

Ciel: kenapa?

Roze: aku lupa aku bawa elixir

Bard: apaan tuh?

Roze: healing item yang ngeheal banyak

Bard: BILANG KEK DARI TADI KALO PUNYA GITUAN!!

Roze: ya,sori. Aku kan lupa...

Ciel: udahlah, kamu bawa berapa?

Roze: berhubung aku habis panen beginning seed di deep ruins (sejak kapan dia bisa kesana?) aku coba-coba bikin elixir. Elixir sangat susah dibuat sehingga---

Bard: BANYAK BACOT LO!!! BILANG AJA LO BAWA BERAPA!!!

Roze: 74 (ini kenyataan!)

Ciel:........

Bard:..............

Maylene: ....................

Finni:...............

Roze: kenapa?

Bard: kalo ada ini masakanku meledak juga gapapa!!!

Maylene: kalau saya kena pecahan kaca barang-barang yang saya hancurkan, tinggal pakai ini saja!!

Finni: kalau pohon kutumbangin tinggal pake ini aja!!!

Roze: pohon mana bisa pake,bego...

Ciel: udah,udah!!! Nge-heal sana!! Sekalian betulin rumah juga!!

All kecuali ciel ama roze: YES,MY LORD!!

Roze: apaan tuh?

Maylene: itu untuk menjawab perintah bocchan, Rozeluxe-kun

Roze: _wah,ini oran__g__ bisa nyebut namaku! Jarang-jarang nih..._

Setelah mereka ngeheal dan memperbaiki mansion ciel (jangan tanya caranya),tanpa mereka sadari jam makan malam sudah tiba.

Ciel: (lagi enek-enakan minum teh sementara yang lain kerja) oi,roze! Siapin makan malem gih!

Roze: _songong amat nih anak. Ojou-sama aja lebih sopan. Pasti dia noble level rendah yang baru jadi noble_

Ciel: siapin sana!!

Roze: (menjawab dgn malas) oke,oke

Ciel: yang enak!! Pake alch apa itu namanya yang kau bisa!!

Roze: (jalan menuju dapur yg baru dibetulin) _nilai alchemyku aja pas-pasan_

Sesampainya roze di dapur...

Roze: oh iya, disini ga ada cauldron. Mana bisa masak pake alchemy? Udahlah masak seadanya aja.... nasi goreng ama roti bakar (simple abis!!)

Roze yang sudah selesai memasak segera kembali untuk mengantar makanan ciel. Ciel yang lapar sudah menanti-nanti hidangan macam apa yang akan disajikan oleh seorang alchemist. Dan ternyata......

Ciel: APA-APAAN INIII!!

Roze: ya jelas-jelas nasi goreng ama roti bakar,lah. _Ini bocah punya mata apa nggak,sih? Orang udah jelas-jelas begini. Apa dia malah ga punya otak?_

Ciel: rasanya?

Roze: coba aja sendiri

Ciel: _ oh iya, dia kan alch entah apa itu, pasti ada yang spesial pada masakannya. Tapi,aku tak melihat dessert!! Apa mungki itu dia simpan untuk nanti? _(mengambil sesendok nasi goreng lalu memakannya) HOEEKK!! Apaan nih?!?! Ga enak banget!!!

Roze: _ga enak? Kalo masakanku yang standar aja dia bilang ga enak, berarti dia biasa makan enak,dong?!_

Ciel: alch apa tau itu Cuma bikin benda ga enak begini!!

Roze: disini ga ada cauldron jadi aku ga bisa pake alchemy

Finni: (tiba-tiba nongol) Bocchan jangan ngebandingin masakannya sama masakan sebastian. Mustahil ada orang yang bisa ngalahin kelezetan masakan sebastian

Ciel: kau benar.... aku terlalu berharap..... *cih*. Ya udah!! Ayo semuanya!! Hari ini kita makan di luar!!

All kecuali roze sama ciel: YAAAAYY!!!

Setelah ciel meminum 3 botol elixir untuk menghilangkan rasa masakan Roze di lidahnya,mereka pun berangkat menuju sebuah restoran bintang 5 yang sudah mendapat royal warrant. Sesampainya di sana...

Bard: HAUP! HAUP! NYAM! NYAM! GLUK! GLUK! BUUUURP! *sendawa* HAUP! HAUP! (lanjut lagi)

Finni: AAAMMMNYAMNYAMNYAMNYAM!!! (makan kaya orang ga makan seabad)

Maylene: *mogu* *mogu* (makan dengan kalem)

Roze: *mogu* mogu* (makan dengan kalem)

Tanaka (bisa-bisanya ciel inget bawa dia): hoh...hoh...hoh... (kalian tahulah... pose khasnya)

Ciel: *grmbl* *grmbl* (pasang tampang ga enak)

Roze: ng? Bocchan kok nggak makan? *gluk* (meneguk vodka EMANG BOLEH?!)

Ciel: mana bisa?

Roze: emang bocchan nggak suka cake? (nunjuk cake di depan ciel)

Ciel: itu cake nggak ada enak-enaknya...

Roze: masa? (ngambil sesendok) enak,kok (kalo enak kenapa ekspresinya datar?)

Maylene: (ngomong ke roze) bocchan sudah terlalu banyak makan masakan buatan sebastian-san. Dia tidak pernah makan "sweets" yang lebih enak dari buatan sebastian-san,sih....

Roze: oh... _si sebastian itu masakannya seenak apa,sih?_

Ciel: udah,ah.. aku mau keluar cari angin. Ayo,roze!

Roze: oke,oke... _shit. Padahal dia jelas-jelas liat aku belom selesai makan makanan enak dari dunia antah berantah ini..._

Ciel yang kebanyakan dijejelin masakan gila-luar-biasa-enak buatan Sebastian menyuruh Roze jadi bodyguardnya selama dia jalan-jalan (padahal itu berlaku selama sebastian absen).Tapi, mereka bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak mereka harapkan untuk bertemu di sebuah gang kecil.

???: kukuku...

Roze+ciel: !!

???: (loncat ke depan ciel) apa kabar bocah phantomhive?

Ciel: KAUU!!

Roze: siapa dia?

Ciel: dia grell sutcliff. Pembunuh berantai yang sebenarnya shinigami kurang kerjaan dan tergila-gila dengan warna merah. Apapun yang warnanya merah,entah itu apel,pita, gaun, bahkan celana dalam pun akan dia sambar

Roze: (eneg)

Grell: apa maksudmu!! Aku nggak begitu!!! Ah, tapi kalau CD-nya Sebby sih lain soal~

Roze: *shiver* HOEEEK!! (muntah di tembok)

Grell: Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebbyku tersayang? Mana dia?

Ciel: sayangnya, dia sedang digantikan oleh orang ini (nunjuk roze)

Roze: dengan terpaksa.....*sigh*

Grell: UAPAAAA!! Sebbyku tersayang yang ganteng tak terkira dan kuat tak tertandingi itu diganti jadi KAU?!?!

Roze: heh! Denger,ya aku juga ga mau ada di sini!!

Grell: (mendekati roze lalu mengamatinya)

Roze: apa?

Grell: siapa namamu?

Roze: rozeluxe meitzen. Kenapa?

Grell: setelah dilihat-lihat, kau lumayan juga (naro tangannya diatas pundak roze)

SFX: plok

Roze: WTF!!*Shiver*

Grell: sekarang terimalah pelukanku, roze cha~~~~~n!! (ngelebarin tangannya)

SFX: DUAKH!! (kaki roze dengan suksesnya mendarat di muka grell) swiiing!! (grell melayang) BUOOOKH!! (dan menabrak tembok dengan suksesnya)

Grell: wajah ku……..

Roze: pergi kau!! Jauh-jauh sana!! Jangan balik lagi,orang sinting-yaoi-hentai!! (narik ciel) ayo pergi dari sini,bocchan! Disini berbahaya!

Ciel: yeah... tapi orang-orang barbar yang malu-maluin itu udah puas,belom?

Roze: aku ga tau bocchan bisa mikirin orang lain juga..... kan tinggal seret

Ciel: apa maksudnya,tuh?!

Roze: what I said is what I meant....(jalan ke restoran sambil siul-siul "Sail" bwt yang ga tau, sail itu ED mana khemia 2)

Ciel: oi! Tunggu!! (ngejar roze)

Grell pun ditinggalkan sendirian di ujung gang sempit yang gelap sementara roze dan ciel kembali ke kediaman phantomhive dengan para pelayannya. Dan pada tengah malamnya....

Roze: (menjatuhkan diri di kasur) haaaah...... benar-benar hari yang melelehkan... aku jadi agak pusing gara-gara muntah tadi. Minum elixir dulu deh sebotol (neguk sebotol elixir)

???: _deai ni iro wa nakuta..._

Roze: *gasp* apaan,tuh?!

???: _monokuro fukinukeru...._

Roze: ga kaya suara manusia...

???: _itami goto kimi __y__udaremashou...._

Roze: ah, yang penting sekarang cari sumbernya dulu!! (bangkit dari kubur,eh maksudnya tempat kasur)

???: *pip* _hyakuman no bara no BEDDO ni um__o__r__e__miru yume yori mo..._

Roze: kok musiknya beda?? (ngelempar botol elixir keluar jendela terus jalan ke pintu)

???: _kaguwashiku watashi wa ikiteiru no...._

Roze: (buka pintu)

???: *pip*_itsuka kaze ni sarawarete yuku da yo..._

Roze: (jalan menelusuri lorong) sementara itu mari kita hanya mendengar lagunya saja

???: _ima wa futari omoidasezu..._

???: *pip* _karameta futatsu no mune no sukima de...hoshigaru dake no kawaita kono karada ga..._

???: *pip*_don't cry, kowaresou na hodo... dakishimetara, kimi ga furueteita..._

???: *pip*_donna toki demo...sasaete kureru...kimi ga iru kara....nando datte,tachiagatte ano hikari ga michibiku basho e ikou..._

???: *pip*_kurayami no naka de utsumiau... zetsubou to mirai wo..._

Roze: kayaknya arahnya dari sini...(buka pintu kamar ciel)

???: *pip*_london bridge is falling down....falling down...falling down...._

Roze: (mendekat ke laci) _shit! Kuncinya di kamarku! _(balik ke kamarnya)

Sementara itu, potongan lagu-lagu yang sudah lewat adalah baragoku otome (OP Rozen Maiden), the disappeacrance of Hatsune Miku (vocaloid – Hatsune Miku), Be Survivor (insert song Eyeshield 21), never more (ED Persona 4), Motteke sailor fuku (OP Lucky star), dan Katayoku no icarus (OP H2O). Roze pun kembali ke kamar ciel.

Roze: oke...aku dah balik...tapi... kuncinya yang mana? (melihat lebih dari 50 kunci dalam satu gantungan) kayaknya satu-satunya cara cuma nyoba semuanya deh... (nyoba kunci stu per satu) karena udah dibilangin, semua dialog roze sebelum lacinya kebuka berarti berlangsung waktu roze lagi nyoba-nyoba kunci)

???: *pip*_kimi wa oujo, boku wa meshitsukai (you are my lady, Iam a servant)_

Roze: *deg* _lagu apa,nih? March Pelayan?_

???: _unmei wakatsu aware na futago...(destiny divided pitiful twins)_

Roze: oh, bukan ternyata... *fyuuh*

???: *pip* _dreamless dorm,ticing clock... i __walk__ away from the soundless dorm..._

???: *pip* _nanimokamo sou darou? Batsu no warui jijou ni wa itsumo...._

???: *pip* _dakara..itsuka kimi no...tsumaranai kao wo mitetai kara..._

???: *pip* _marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... boku hetalia!_

Akhirnya, setelah mencoba 3o-an kunci dan mandengar potongan lagu hikari (OP kingdom hearts), waga routashi aku no hana (ED code geass R2), uso (ED Fulmetal alchemist : brotherhood), pursuing my true self (OP persona 4), erase or zero (vocaloid – kagamine len & KAITO), the world (OP Death Note), dan kimi no kioku (ED persona 3), terbukalah pintu laci tersebut.

Roze: _akhirnya kebuka juga.... hah? Benda persegi panjang ini lagi?_

???: *pip*HEY! HEY! NINGEN S**KER! AH, NINGEN NINGEN F**KER! HEY! HEY! NINGEN S**KER! AH, NINGEN NINGEN F**KER!

Ciel: ngh....(hampir bangun)

Roze: _gawat, kalo disini terus bocchan bisa bangun. Aku balik ke kamarku dulu deh. Nanti benda ini kubalikin lagi_

Walhasil, Roze berhasil kabur ke kamarnya dengan transceiver di tangannya yang terus membunyikan potongan-potongan lagu. Sesampainya di kamar Roze...

Roze: ini barang bisa diem nggak,sih!! Berisik banget!!

???:*pip*_inside out buttakire bonnou tatsu trigger... shou no nai pride nante gomi no hi ni sutete..._

Roze: BERISIK!! Ng? (melihat sebuah tombol di transceiver lalu memencetnya)

SFX: pip

Sebastian: halo?

Roze: Sebastian?! Ngapain kamu malem-malem gini?!

Sebastian: sebenarnya... saya ingin bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan kita hari ini

Roze: oh. Aku mengerti... pasti kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Aku juga

Sebastian: baiklah, kalau begitu bolehkah saya bertanya lebih dahulu

Roze: silakan. _Buset... ini orang sopan bener... beda banget ama masternya_

BGM (berlangsung sampai obrolan mereka malam ini selesai): moonlit night (versi Suikoden II)

Sebastian: bagaimana keadaan disana?

Roze: gila. Ada bocah songong yang kerjaannya nyuruh-nyuruh melulu... ada yang suka ngelkedakin dapur... ada yang suka mecahin barang-barang... ada yang suka matahin pohon.. malah ada orang gila berambut merah yang terobsesi dengan warna merah yang tadi.... *shiver+mual* berusaha memelukku PADAHAL DIA COWOK!!!

Sebastian: kau sudah bertemu grell-san rupanya... dia memeng begitu... tapi, lebih baik layani bocchan seperti biasa saja. Dan untuk sisanya, tolong usahakan untuk menahan mereka berbuat bodoh yang tidak perlu...

Roze: oke...(mualnya masih terasa). Kau sendiri bagaimana?

Sebastian: orang-orang disekitarmu aneh-aneh....

Roze: tabahlah menghadapi tingkah mereka. Aku yang dari dunia yang sama dengan mereka saja merasa seperti berada di planet lain saat bersama mereka

Sebastan: saya mengerti itu

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlangsung sampai subuh dan akhirnya...

Burung: cit cit cuiiiit........

Roze:p zzzzzzzz(masih tidur)

SFX: BLAM!!

Roze: (bangun) ng... suara apaan tuh? *yawn*

Ciel: DASAR BUTLER NGGAK GUNA!!! BISA-BISANYA ELO NGGAK BANGUNIN GUE DAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUR!!! LIAT SEKARANG JAM BERAPA!!

Roze: (melirik jam di meja di samping tempat tidurnya) WTF?! JAM 10 PAGIII?!?!?! Tapi, bocchan kok udah ganti baju?

Ciel: diurus tanaka. Ternyata butler baruku malah begini....*sigh*

Roze: gue bukan butler lu bocah!! (marah)

Ciel: sekarang iya!!buat sarapan sana!! Dari tadi bard udah ngeledakin dapur 3x tuh!! Bisa-bisanya lo gak bangun

Roze: *sigh* (beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mandi dan ganti baju)

(Mari kita skip adegan tidak penting ini. Langsung saja ke saat roze sudah selesai)

Roze: (berlari menuju dapur) bocchan bangun di ledakan ke berapa? Kok nggak menghentikan bard?

Ciel: (berlari menuju dapur) aku bangun di ledakan pertama, selesai siap-siap di ledakan kedua, dan saat aku baru sampai di lantai bawah ada ledakan ketiga

SFX: BLAAAM!!

Roze dan ciel yang sudah sampai di sumber ledakan menemukan keadaan ruangan yang meledak itu sudah benar-benar mengenaskan dan tidak berbentuk lagi.

Ciel: DAPURKUUUUU!!!!!! BARD!! KELUAR LO!!

Bard: ada apa bocchan?

Roze: _ini orang buta,ya?_

Ciel: you....YOU SON OF A B**CH!!!! BERANINYA LO NGELEDAKIN DAPUR GUE!! TI-GA-KA-LIIII!!!

Roze: _ini anak stress juga ama kerjaan pelayan-pelayan gilanya ini_

Bard: hei,bocchan. Aku baru dapat kiriman senjata jadi----

Ciel: GA ADA ALESAN!! BERESIN INI SEMUA!! BETULIN SEMUANYA!! (nengok ke roze) SEDANGKAN ELO, SANA KERJAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (stressed)

Bard: YES,MY LORD! (jalan mendekati roze) eh, bagi healing potionnya,ya. Please....

Roze: jangan banyak-banyak terus jangan ribut lagi.

Bard: okay!

Roze: ambil aja di tasku

Bard: (ngacir ke kamar roze)

Ciel: fuuh..pagi-pagi udah begini—

SFX: PRAAAAAAAANG!!

Roze: apa lagi,tuh? (ngeliat ciel) *glek!*

Ciel: (dengan aura setan) bunyi barusan.... pasti..... MAYLENE!! (lari ke sumber bunyi)

Roze: oi,tunggu! (ngejar ciel)

Sesampainya mereka di sumber bunyi....

SFX: DRAP DRAP DRAP (ciel dan roze berlari) BRAK!! (dan membanting pintu)

Maylene: KYAAA!!

Ciel: (melihat ruangan dengan jawdrop)

Roze: ada apa ini?!

Maylene: huweeee!! Rozeluxe-kuuuun!! Tolong berikan saya obat yang waktu itu!!

Roze: oke, tapi jangan banyak-banyak---

Maylene: (ngacir ke kamar roze)

Roze: haaah... aku belom selesai ngomong udah ngacir...(ngeliat ciel) bocchan kenapa?

Ciel: aaa....aaaaah..... tea set ku yang indah dan mahal..... sekaran tinggal serpihan-serpihan... ha.. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHHAHAAA!!!!

Roze: _gawat! Otak anak ini udah nggak beres lagi saking stressnya!_

SFX: KRAK KRAK KRAK BRUAK!!

Roze: sekarang apa lagi?! (ngebuka jendela) *gasp*

Roze melihat tumpukan pohon-pohon yang tumbang seperti domino dengan finni yang menangis di pohon paling ujung kiri

Roze: hei,bochan---

Ciel: LALALALALA!! AKU TIDAK MELIHAT APAPUN~~~ AKU TAK MENDENGAR APAPUN~~~ TRALALALA~~

Roze: yah.. dia malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje

Finni: HUWAAAANG!!

Roze: _kayaknya aku mesti ngadepin dia sendirian,nih.... oh,god, kenapa aku begitu sial? _(sejak kapan roze jadi anak alim?)

Roze pun berlari ke halaman dan...

Finni: HUWAAAAA!! ROZELUXEE!! (nubruk roze)

Roze: GHUAAAH!

SFX: bruk (mereka jatoh)

Roze: ada apaan?

Finni: AKU GA SENGAJAAA!!! BENERAAAN!! SUEER!! (nagis-nangis)

Roze: AKU NANYA ADA APAAN?!

Finni: (takut) HIIII!! Aku ga sengaja mukul pohon!! Eh,malah jadi parah begini!! Minta obatmu,dong!!!

Roze: *deep sigh* ambil aja di kamarku

Finni: yeaaay!! (ngacir ke kamar roze)

Roze: *sigh* sekarang lihat keadaan bocchan dulu

Roze pun kembali ke ruangan tempat ciel berada dan menemukan sesuat yang menakjubkan,

Tanaka: hoh...hoh...hoh...

Ciel: DARI MANA AJA LO? KITA DISINI LAGI MAIN PESWAT-PESAWATAN KERTAS,LOH! IKUTAN,YUK!

Roze: _ini anak beneran jadi gila... _tidak terima kasih. (langsung keluar dari kamar itu karena ngeri ngeliat ciel jadi gila) _ke kamarku dulu,deh..._

Roze kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan hal yang tidak kalah mengejutkan

Roze: *jawdropped*

Dia telah melihat sesuatu yang TERAMAT SANGAT megerikan

Roze: aaah.... elixirku.... elixirku yang berharga.... ha...bis...

SFX: bruk (roze down)

Roze: elixir yang... kubuat dengan... susah-payah.... !!!!

Dalam despair yang teramat dalam, roze melihat seberkas cahaya harapan

SFX: cliiiiiing!! (ceritanya ada sesuatu yang bersinar dalam tasnya kayak di anime-anime masakan yang lebay-lebay itu)

Roze: aaah.. cahaya yang indah... ELIXIRKU MASIH BERSISAAA!!! YEEAAAHH!! SISA SATU!! (mengangkat elixir yang terlihat bercahaya saking desperatenya dia)

SFX: BLAAAAM!!!

Roze: !! pasti dia lagi (meletakkan elixir berharganya dalam tas lalu lari ke dapur) kenapa lagi ini?!

Bard: yo!

Roze: ELO KOK KALO MASAK DIKIT-DIKIT MELEDAK,SIH?!?!?!?!

Bard: itu sudah pasti,kan..... MASAK ADALAH SENI.....DAN SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!!! (menjelaskan dengan berapi-api auranya maupun fisiknya)

Roze: _ini anak ketularan Deidara,ya? Tapi, yang masak adalah seni itu...sanji?_

Bard: nah, berhubung aku luka, minta lagi yaAAAAAARGH!! (mau ngacir tapi ditebas duluan ama Roze)

Roze: (aura setan) orang kayak elo mendingan mati aja disini.... dengan pelan....dan menyakitkan... (chloe modeon(?))

Bard: *cough* dam...mit...(mati! Ah,maksud saya pingsan)

Finni: hueeeeee....!!! (lari ke roze)

Maylene: rozeluxe-kuuuun!! (lari ke roze)

Roze: ghah! (ketubruk) SEKARANG APA?! POHON TUMBANG LAGI?! TEA SET PECAH LAGI?!

Finni + Maylene: *nod* (sambil nangis) minta o--- (keburu ditebas roze sampe pingsan)

Roze: tidak ada yang boleh mengganguku dan elixir terakhirku!

Roze yang sudah mulai stress memutuskan untuk mengantarkan afternoon tea pada Ciel. Dan saat dia melihat keadaan bocchannya...

Roze:*jawdrop*

Ciel: (main origami punya tanaka) TRALALALAL!!! LILILILILI!!!

Tanaka: hoh...hoh...hoh....

Roze: *sweatdrop* _gila semua...._

Hari yang gila itu berhasil dilewati Roze juga... dan pada malamnya,

Roze: hari ini aku ngobrol sama sebastian kali ya? (mencet tombol transceiver)

Transceiver: _step by step kimi to deatte... toki wo wasurete odoriakashita...._

Roze: _ada lagu lagi?_

Transceiver: _hoshi ni yadoru sadame no shirazu ni i can't stop falling love_

Roze: _lagu apaan lagi nih?_

SFX: pip

Sebastian: halo?

Roze: ah, sebastian---

Sebastian: Roze-san,maaf. Hari ini saya sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol

SFX: puts! Tuut tuut tuut...

Roze: ....._apa dia juga menderita disana?_

**~to be continued**~

* * *

hari terakhirnya nanti di chapter 2 yaa.......

terus....

keterangan tambahan : Daftar potongan lagu dari transceivernya Gunnar (setiap ada *pip* berarti ganti lagu):

Monochrome kiss (OP kuroshitsuji)

Seishoujo ryouiki (OP Rozen Maiden Traumend)

Dress (OP Trinity Blood)

Howling (OP Darker than black)

Innocent sorrow(OP 1 -man)

Blaze line (OP 4 Eyeshield 21)

Lacrimosa (ED 2 Kuroshitsuji)

London bridge is falling down(lagu yang biasanya dinyanyiin ash/angela)

Servant of evil (vocaloid –kagamine len-)

Burn my dread (OP Persona 3)

Hakanaku mo towa no kanashii (OP 1 Gundam OO second season)

My silly days (OP Mana Khemia 2)

Marukaite chikyuu (ED Hetalia Axis Powers)

What's up people (OP 2 death note)

Jap (OP Sengoku BASARA anime)

Oh my juliet (OP Red Garden)


	2. Chapter 2: phase unknown 1st part

Chapter 2 is coming!

sekarang saya mau mengumumkan sedikit ralat

Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, chapter satu diketik oleh sang editor, chapter 2 diketik Lucielle, dan chapter 3 diketik oleh kami berdua. Tetapi, karena Lucielle terlalu sibuk dengan Animangagame Summoner-nya dan akhirnya fic ini (rada) terlantar, akhirnya diputuskan saya, sang editor menerjakannya sampai dari awal sampai selesai. Dan updatenya mungkin tergolong lambat. Mohon maaf *bow*. Ini semua karena saya mengerjakan fic ini secara gerilya, sehingga baru bisa dilanjutkan setiap begadang. Tapi, hidup memang penuh masalah. Sekarang jadwal fic ini makin mundur karena komputer saya, MY-VERY-OWN-PERSONAL-COMPUTER, yang tadinya ada di kamar saya sekarang diletakkan (baca:dibawa ayah saya) di kamar kerja ayah saya. Dan belakangan ini dia sibuk mainin software baru sampe tengah malem. Otomatis saya yang sudah begadang pun tidak bisa menegetik. Sekali lagi, harap dimengerti dan dimaklumi *dogeza*

kalian mau tahu kenapa kami memilih dua orang itu yang bertukar? inilah alasannya:

sama-sama butler

masternya sama-sama egois

sama-sama pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan (cek anime/ manga & game nya sendiri) tapi tidak merasa bersalah

seiyuu nya sama(ono daisuke)

lanjut saja ya…

Disclaimer : yang jelas kuroshitsuji punya yana toboso, mana khemia 2 : fall of alchemist punya NIS america dan gust corp. lagu-lagu di fanfic ini punya anime/game yang bersangkutan dan composer serta penyanyinya(g mungkin di sebutin satu-satu)

dan mungkin disini ada script tambahan

Hope you enjoy the story~!

* * *

**Chapter 2: phase unknown**

sesaat setelah gunnar menendang roze…. tidak terjadi apapun…..

Gunnar: ?? aneh…. kok nggak terjadi apa-apa? kenapa nggak meledak?! atau apa gitu?!!(berjalan kebelakang mesin)

selagi gunnar 'membetulkan' mesin tersebut, tiba-tiba sebastian terlempar keluar dari mesin itu.

Sebastian: Fuuh... ini dimana? Padahal aku harus memastikan bocchan memakan sayur asem buatanku....

Gunnar: SIAPA LO?!?! (bersiap dengan fighting stance-nya)

Sebastian: anda sendiri siapa?

Gunnar:JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE!!!

Sebastian: saya hanya seorang butler

Gunnar: ITU SIH GUE JUGA TAU!! padahal baru tau GUE NANYA NAMA LO!!

Sebastian: maafkan ketidak sopanan saya. Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis,

Butler keluarga Phantomhive

Gunnar: di bumi ini ada keluarga yang namanya Phantomhive, ya? Baru denger...

Sebastian: ? Anda tidak tahu? Anda pasti baru sampai di London

Gunnar: hah? London itu apa? Dimana?

Sebastian: ?? tambah bingung dia apa maksud anda? Disini Kota London di Inggris,kan? Walaupun saya sudah tidak di mansion lagi... saya pasti terpental oleh ledakan transparan... itu alasan terlogis untuk menjelaskan keadaan sekarang

Gunnar: ALESAN LOGIS PALA LU?! INI AL-REVIS GAKUEN!! BUKAN LONLON!! LAGIAN ELO—tunggu, Roze mana?

Sebastian: Roze? Siapa itu? Atau harusnya saya tanya apa itu?

Gunnar: gue jawab deh dua-duanya. 1, Siapa roze: Roze itu murid sekolah ini. Atau lebih spesifiknya, muridku. 2. Apa itu roze? Roze adalah manusia merangkap sidekick baruku

Sebastian: _sidekick? Apa ada demon yang membuat kontrak dengan orang ini?_

Gunnar: _kenapa orang ini keluar dari mesin? Jangan-jangan..._(berjalan ke tumpukan kardus-kardus mencurigakan lalu mengobrak-abrik kardus-kardus mencurigakan tersebut lalu tiba-tiba berhenti) ini dia...

Sebastian: apa yang anda lakukan?

Gunnar: (menangkat tangannya yang memegang benda aneh berbentuk persegi panjang ke atas) INI DIAAAA!! (lari ke mesin yang lagi dia 'betulkan' tadi lalu meletakkan benda mencurigakan tersebut diatas mesin yang tidak kalah mencurigakan)

Sebastian: ?? maaf, sebenarnya apa yang anda lakukan?

Gunnar: SWITCH - OOOOOOOOONNNN!!! (mencet tombol mencurigakan keras-keras) buset, banyak bener barang-barang mencurigakannya

Tiba-tiba, benda nggak jelas asal-usulnya itu bersinar teraaaang sekali (seperseratus cahaya matahari dilihat dari jarak yang sama dekatnya) lalu tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas.

SFX: CRIIIIIING!! PATS!! (ini mati lampu apa benda ga jelas itu ilang?)

Sebastian: ! benda itu menghilang?1

Gunnar: (ngacak-ngacak boks-boks aneh itu lagi terus ngangkat benda persegi panjang yang tadi) Yosh! Ketemu!

Sebastian: !! itu benda persegi panjang tadi!! Kenapa bisa ada di sana?!

Gunnar: bukan, bego. Ini pasangannya. Terus.... INI BUKAN 'BENDA PERSEGI PANJANG'!!! INI NAMANYA TRANSCEIVER!!

Sebastian: *pon* ooooh.... kalau saya boleh tahu, itu untuk apa?

Gunnar: Menurut gue kita kemungkinan beda dunia. Elo tiba-tiba ada di sini gara-gara ke teleport dengan alat gue. Atau daripada teleport, mungkin lebih tepat 'ketuker'

Sebastian: yah, walau kedengarannya luar biasa tidak masuk akal. Itu lebih masuk akal daripada teori saya tadi

Gunnar: nah!(mencet tombol the-so-called pasangan transceiver)

SFX: bip

Transceiver: _please do not ask me why...._

Sebastian + Gunnar: hah?

Transceiver: _All of you want to know me...I think..._

Sebastian + Gunnar: _buset! Ini orang pede bener!_

Transceiver: _Sukiyaki geisha, tempura geisha, japanese food ippai aru kedo..._

Sebastian: benda ini.... radio?

Gunnar: Gue udah bilang dari tadi, ini namanya TRANSCEIVER bukan RADIO. Ini buat SALING BERBICARA VIA TRANSCEIVER bukan DENGER LAGU!!

Sebastian: Tapi yang keluar lagu terus

Gunnar: itu fitur yang baru kutambahkan. Fitur itu namanya.....

SFX: JEJEJEJEEEENG!!

Gunnar: Ring Back Tone!!!

Sebastian: gunanya?

Gunnar: supaya nggak bosen waktu nunggu pemegang transceiver satu lagi mencet tombol transceiver

Sebastian: dengan kata lain, pembicaraan bisa dimulai kalau kedua tombol sudah ditekan?

Gunnar: betul banget! Ternyata lo pinter juga,ya!

Sebastian: itu karena transceiver ini mirip dengan telepon. Hanya saja, ini bisa dibawa kemana-mana

Gunnar: yah, begitulah kira-kira. Penemuanku hebat,kan?

Sebastian: Ya, sangat berguna. Kalau ini dijual, pasti akan langsung jadi trend

Gunnar: Yah, gue nggak berencana memproduksi ini secara masal terus dijual bebas, sih. Tapi, inti dari kata-kata lo tadi, gue hebat karena bisa bikin barang hebat,kan

Sebastian: *sweatdrop* yah... begitulah kira-kira..._ini orang... ga kalah pede sama orang yang nyanyi di the-so-called- transceiver tadi_

Selama mereka mengobrol, sudah lewat potongan-potongan lagu dari hotaru no hikari (op 5 naruto shippuuden), innocence OP 2 Eyeshield 21, Run To Win (ED 4 Eyeshield 21), boys & girls (OP 2 Katekyo Hitman Reborn), Colors of the heart (OP 3 Blood +),dan akhirnya...

Transceiver: _kono tsuki no shita de mou meguriau koto mo nai kedo.... kono sora ni mukatte... utai tsudzukete iyou...._

Gunnar: GAAAAAHHH!!

Sebastian: *deg!*

Gunnar: LAMA BANGET SIH DIA NGANGKATNYA!!!!

Sebastian: (rada panik) To...tolong tenang sedikit... em... nama anda....?

Gunnar: GUNNAR DAMM-SAMA!! INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK!!

Sebastian: ya..._ini orang kayaknya mau ngamuk nih... harus hati-hati... dia pasti bukan orang sembaranagn!_

Gunnar: eh, tunggu dulu... ini kesempatan yang baik untuk mencoba alat itu... khu khu khu.... waw. Si gunnar sodaraan ama kururu di keroro (ngobrak-abrik kardus kardus mencurigakan itu lagi terus ngangkat benda persegi panjang yang lebih tipis tapi lebih lebar) INI DIAAAAA!!!

Sebastian: itu benda apa lagi?

Gunnar: ini kubuat untuk mengendalikan alat-alatku. Namanya.....

SFX: JEJEJEJEEEEENG!!

Gunnar: UNIVERSAL REMOTE CONTROL!!!

Sebastian: (tepuk tangan) dia udah nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi

Gunnar: nah, sekarang.... kita bikin transceivernya langsung nyambung!

Sebastian: _kalo bisa kenapa nggak dari tadi, bego!_

Gunnar: _kayaknya dia abis ngomongin sesuatu yang nggak enak soal gue nih...ah, sudahlah. Nggak penting! _Auto-connect – OOOOON!!

SFX: BIP!!

Transceiver: YOU SONS AND DAUGHTER OF A BITCH!!! DIE NOW!!

Sebastian: _!!! ini orang ngomongnya nggak sopan banget!! Kalau teori absurd tadi benar, berarti bocchan mendengar kata-kata kotor itu! Atau jangan-jangan salah satu son of a bitchnya bocchan?! Yah, dia sudah biasa dipanggil begitu,sih_

Transceiver: GHUAAGH!!

Transceiver: BARD!! KYAAAAHHH!!!!

Transceiver: Maylene-san, Bard-san!! BOCCHAAAANN!!!

Sebastian: !!

Transceiver: GAAAAHH!!

Transceiver: ukh!!

Sebastian: _itu suara bocchan!!_ dia bener-bener nggak peduli sama trio pelayan itu, yah

Gunnar: hohoho.... perkembangannya lebih menarik dari yang kuduga

Sebastian: bagaimana anda bisa tahu perkembangannya kalau melihat saja tidak?

Gunnar: kukuku.... instingku jauh diatas rata-rata manusia biasa

Sebastian: _ternyata betul... dia bukan orang sembarangan..._tapi anda juga manusia,kan?

kemudian, gambar di transceiver mulai muncul

Gunnar: yo,roze!!

Roze: YO?!?! BISA-BISANYA ELO CUMA BILANG "YO" DOANG!!! GUE HAMPIR MATI, NIH!!! HAM-PIR-MA-TIIII!!!

Ciel: SEBASTIAN!!! LAGI NGAPAIN LO DISITU?!?!?! CEPETAN BALIK!!!! JANGAN CUMA NGOMONG DALEM BENDA PERSEGI PANJANG NGGAK JELAS DENGAN DESAIN PAYAH BEGINI!!!

Gunnar: berani banget kamu menghinaku, CEBOL....(senyum setan)

Ciel: AP--!!!

Sebastian: _dari mana dia tahu bocchan cebol? Kata-katanya juga jadi lebih sopan..._bocchan, maaf. Sepertinya untuk sementara saya tidak bisa kembali ke London

Ciel: WHAT?!

Gunnar: dia ketuker ama roze, cowok rambut biru muda itu. mesin yang ku pakai rusak. jadi mungkin butuh beberapa waktu untuk memperbaikinya. Dia juga butler,kok. Pake dia dulu aja buat gantiin...... siapa namamu tadi? Oh ya, Sebastian Michaelis yang ada di sini

Ciel:##$%^&&!!!

Roze: tunggu dulu, VP sinting!!! Nanti aku sekolah gimana?! Nanti atelierku gimana?! Anggota-anggota ateliernya ojou-sama isinya orang-orang aneh semua tauu!!! Kalo gue ga balik sekarang, pas pulang gue bakal dibunuh Ojou-sama!!!

Ciel: Itu mah ga penting!!! Kalo sebastian ga ada aku mau makan apa?!

Bard: UOOGH!!

Ciel: nanti siapa yang bersiin mansion?!

Maylene: ukh!

Ciel: nanti siapa yang ngurus kebun?

Finni: SAKIT!!

Ciel: trus, siapa yang bakal ngelindungin aku?!

Gunnar: Serahkan saja semuanya pada roze

Roze: apa?! OGAH!!

Gunnar: roze juga butler yg bisa masak dgn alchemynya, bersiin mansion udah sarapannya sehari-hari, kebun udah kaya sahabatnya, dan melindungi masternya udah hampir selalu!! Loyalitasnya pada masternya –siapapun itu—sudah level tinggi! Lebih tinggi dari ayasaki hayate!!

Sebastian: _kenapa gunnar-sama malah promosi??_

Ciel: hoo...

Roze: siapa pula ayasaki hayate!! Jangan manjang-manjangin disclaimer!!

Gunnar: oi,cebol. Kasih transceivernya ke roze,dong

Ciel: siapa yang ceboooll!!!

Roze: kenapa lagi?

Gunnar: (bisik-bisik) jangan bocorin kalo yang td boong. Ntar kamu jadi homeless sekarat yang Cuma bisa jalan tanpa arah di kota.... tanpa makan.... tanpa minum....tanpa teman.... tanpa uang.... tanpa orang yang kasihan padamu....tanpa kasih sayang....

Roze: AARRRGH!! SETOOOPP!!

Sebastian: anda jago sekali manyerang dengan serangan mental, gunnar-sama

Gunnar: hahaha! Kau baru tahu rupanya!!

Roze: grh....!

Gunnar: Baiklah, sudah diputuskan!!! Rozeluxe meitzen akan menjadi butler sementara Ciel Phantomhive sementara Sebastian Michaelis akan menjadi butler sementara Lilianne Vehlendorf!! Sekian!

Transceiver: PIP! (mati)

Sebastian: tadi itu benar-benar keputusan yang sangat sepihak, gunnar-sama

Gunnar:hei, si cebol itu tertarik, berarti dia setuju!

Sebastian: dia tidak bilang setuju. Lagipula saya tidak bisa bergerak tanpa perintah bocchan

Gunnar: bodo amat. Dia jadi butler pengganti si cebol, jadi otomatis elo harus gantiin tugas dia karena dia udah gantiin tugas elo. Simpel!

Sebastian: tapi, kalau tidak ada perin—

Gunnar: kalau masih nggak mau, lawan gue dulu!!

Sebastian: baiklah. _Ini orang emang nggak biasa (dari segi kekuatan ataupun sifatnya). Tapi, dia tetap manusia. Kalau saya bunuh bagaimana,ya?_

Gunnar : (tiba-tiba nerjang Sebastian terus ngayunin mechswordnya) HEEEAAAAAAAAA!!!! (current HP: 860pts)

Sebastian: !! (menghindar) (current HP: 823pts)

Gunnar: boleh juga... tapi, masih belum!!! Starshot!! (nyerang pake starshot. Kalian tahulah... 2 biji shuriken gede di mech-swordnya dia lempar)

SFX: SYUUUUUUUNG!!

Sebastian: (menghindari shuriken)

SFX: SYUUUNG!! BRAK! (shurikennya nembus pintu)

Gunnar: *grin*

SFX: SYUUUUUUUUNG!!! (shuriken 1 lagi tahu-tahu melaju ke punggung Sebastian)

Sebastian: !! (ngeluarin pisau 2 biji terus dipake buat ngejepit shuriken terakhir)

SFX: TRANG!! SRRRRRR...rrrrrrrrr....(shurikennya berhenti muter) tap! (sebastian mendarat)

Gunnar: kau hebat.... ini pertama kalinya ada yang bisa menghindari seranganku... ini kisah nyata. Sejauh saya main MK dia nggak pernah miss utuh (maksudnya satu rangkaian serangan kalaupun ada yang miss pasti ada yang kena)

Sebastian: (ngelempar silverware ke arah Gunnar)

Gunnar: (nahan silverware pake pedangnya)

SFX: TRING! TRING!

Sebastian: (siap-siap dengan fighting stance-nya)

Gunnar: : (siap-siap dengan fighting stance-nya)

SFX: BLAM!!

???: OI,GUNNAR!!

Gunnar: jangan ganggu pertarunganku, Descendant of demon!!

Sebastian: !!

???: SIAPA YANG DESCENDANT OF DEMON?!?! JANGAN NGASIH JULUKAN ANEH-ANEH LAGI!! LIAT,TUH!! SHURIKEN LO HAMPIR NGEBUNUH GUEEEEEE!!! (nunjuk shuriken yang sudah berhenti berputar dan berasap tertancap di dinding)

Gunnar: coba beneran kena *cih*

???: HEEEEIIIIII!! GUE DENGER YANG LO BILANG BARUSAN!!!

Sebastian: (masih waspada) siapa dia Gunnar-sama?

???: pfftt... gunnar-sama...AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHAAAAA!!! HAHAHAHHHHAAAAAHAKAHAKH!!

Gunnar: (langsung nengok ke arah ???) SIRIK LOE!!

Sebastian: anu... pertanyaan saya....

Gunnar: oh ya, dia Tony Eisler, The Lousy Villain

Tony: SIAPA YANG LOE SEBUT "LOUSY"?!

Sebastian: dia demon?

Gunnar: yaah,bisa dibilang begitu...

Sebastian_: ternyata disini ada demon juga..._

Tony: (udah puas ketawa) oh, ya. Dia siapa?

Sebastian: saya adala---

Gunnar: murid pertukaran murid dari Kota Lonlon. Dia bertukar dengan Rozeluxe Meitzen

Sebastian: eh, sa—

Gunnar: berhubung yang 'diambil' Roze, artinya dia juga ngerjain tugas Roze sebagai butler Lilianne Vehlendorf

Sebastian: EH?!

Tony: gue nggak pernah denger apapun soal itu

Gunnar: guru biasa kayak lo mana mungkin dikasih tau!

Tony: KURANG ASEM!! JANGAN REMEHIN GUE VP DADAKAN GILA YANG NGGAK BECUS!!!

Gunnar: terus? Loe mau duel sama gue?

Tony: AYO!! BIAR ENTAR LOE GUE BUNUH!!

Sebastian: sepertinya saya terlupakan disini....

Gunnar: oh, benar juga (narik kerah Sebastian terus digotong)

Sebastian: apa yang anda lakukan?!

Tony: JANGAN KABUR LOE, GUNNAR!!

Gunnar: kalem, gue Cuma nganter dia ke ateliernya aja (menyibakkan jubah lalu hilang)

Tony: DAMMIT!! GUNNAR!! PENGECUT LOE!!

Gunnar: (tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tony) gue denger yang lo bilang barusan (nginjek kepala Tony)

SFX: DUAKH!!

Tony: (current condition: unconscious)

Gunnar: nah, sekarang ke atelier baru lo!!

Sebastian: eh, tapi---

Gunnar: (menyibakkan jubah lalu hilang)

* * *

Sementara itu, di ateliernya Lilia...

Et: BOOOOOOOOSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!

Lilia: BERISIK!! JANGAN GANGGU SYNTHESIZE GUE!!

Whim: Ojou-sama, seorang lady tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu

Et: Roze mana,sih. Aku kan mau main sama dia lagi~~

Lilia: (ngocok flask kenecng-kenceng) _dan gara-gara itu waktuku buat berdua sama Roze ngurang drastis!! Ini semua gara-gara kalian main...main....BERDUA?!?! _(ngocok flask makin kenceng sampe isinya tumpah-tumpahan sambil mikir yang aneh-aneh)

Whim: HIII!! O...ojou-sama!!

Lilia: (pasang tampang setan) APA, WHIM?

Et: (nggak merhatiin Lilia pastinya).....empuk banget. Pengen kumakan lagi,nih~~

Lilia: _WHAT?!?! APA YANG EMPUK?!?! JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA.....!! ta...tapi merekakan masih remaja!! Masa sudah... Tapi kalau__mereka saling suka sampai tidak bisa dibendung lagi...._(ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh dengan level yang lebih tinggi lagi)

Whim: _aduh, Ojou-sama pasti lagi mikir yang aneh-aneh lagi..._

Et: .....Roze, kan badannya bagus~~ jadi pengen~~

Lilia: (lanjut ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh yang mustahil saya ketik disini karena akan menaikkan rating sambil nge-blush level atas + keringat dingin)

Et: ......Roze gitu-gitu hangat lho...

Lilia: _*gasp* jangan-jangan Roze pernah meluk Et?! Atau... _(ngebayangin yang aneh-aneh dengan level lebih tinggi lagi) mau lebih tinggi sampai mana lagi, lilia?

Et:....waktu itu Roze diatas sih, jadi susah deh...

Lilia: (tambah parah ngeblush, keringet dingin, sama bayangannya (udah ngebayangin scene lemon))

Et: ...PENGEN LAGI DEH~~

Lilia: (menggenggam flask kekencengan sampe pecah + kaget) APA?!?!

Whim: awawa... Ojou-sama meledak!

Et: ng? Ada apa,Lilia-chan?

Lilia: (pasang tampang setan) et...KAU...!!

Et: eh? Eh?! Aku salah apa lagi??

Whim: Et-san, kau tidak salah,kok. Ojou-sama kebanyakan mikir sampe stress. Lihat saja mukanya~ *grin*

Lilia: APA KAU BILANG!? (memberi whim hukuman yang seperti biasa)

Whim: HUWAAAAA!!! MAAFKAN SAYA!! *cries*

Gunnar: (tiba-tiba muncul kayak biasa. Paling bedanya sekarang dia ngegotong sebastian)

All: !!!

Yun: kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba, ya. Dan sekarang kau membawa mayat siapa?

Sebastian: (nengok ke arah semua anggota atelier) maaf, saya masih hidup...

Yun: oh...

Lilia: (berhenti menghukum Whim) _uwaa..... ganteng banget.... 1juta milyar lebih ganteng dari Roze.... _sadis,ya^^;

Whim: _Baju itu... dia butler?!_

Puniyo: _punii punini (sepertinya lilia-san jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang ini)_

Yun: _orang setua dia masih sekolah?!_

Et: wah! Dia pengganti Roze,ya?!

Lilia: (ngelepas whim) wha--?! Apa maksudmu!! Itu nggak mungkin,kan!! Pasti dia orang baru yang mau gabung ke atelier kita!!

Gunnar: sebetulnya... kalian berdua betul

Et+lilia: eh?

Sebastian: ap—!

Gunnar: roze jadi murid pertukaran pelajar. Dia ini gantinya. Dia butler dari Kota Lonlon merangkap murid di sekolah...em... Lonlonlina Gakuen!!

All(-flay): *sweatdrop* _nama macem apaan,tuh?_

Gunnar: yaudah, dia gue tinggal disini,ya. Gue masih ada kerjaan

Sebastian: eh?!?! Tung—

Gunnar: (menyibakkan jubah lalu menghilang)

SFX: shiiiiiiiing.....

Lilia: (blushing) a..ano... sebas.....tian...?

Sebastian: ya? Ada apa?

Lilia: (blushingnya tambah parah) a...a....ah...se...

Sebastian: se?

Lilia: (ngambil napas dengan blushing yang makin parah) se.. SELAMAT DATANG DI ATELIERKU!!

Sebastian: (rada kaget) ah..i..iya.. terima kasih...

Whim: _berjuanglah ojou-sama!!_

Lilia: (mukanya udah merah kayak...err... semerah rambut grell?) BI...BIAR KUKENALKAN ANGGOTA ATELIERKU!! I..INI PUNIYO! (nunjuk puniyo)

Puniyo: punii (salam kenal) *bow*

Sebastian: *bow* salam kenal, puniyo-san

Lilia: LA...LALU...I...INI YUN!!(nunjuk yun)

Yun: (ngulurin tangan) namaku Yun

Sebastian: (menjabat tangan yun)senang bertemu anda, yun-san

Yun: _setidaknya dia nggak kelihatan kayak pembawa masalah_

Lilia: te..TERUS, INI WHIM, MAIDKU!!

Whim: mohon bantuannya, sebastian-san *bow*

Sebastian: mohon bantuan anda juga, whim-san *bow*

Lilia: da..DAN YANG TERAKHIR, INI ET!!

Sebastian: slam kenal, Et-sa—

Et: sebas-chan!! (loncat terus langsung meluk sebastian)

Lilia: !!!

Sebastian: uwaaah! (jatuh ke lantai)

SFX: bruk

Et: ayo main!! (mencekik sebastian)

Sebastian: E..Et-san... tolong lepaskan....

Lilia: ET...... (dikelilingi dark aura)

Et: HIII!! Lilia-chan murka lagi!! Retreat!! (ngibrit)

Lilia: haah... itu anak....

Sebastian: oh iya, kalau saya boleh tahu, nama anda...

Lilia: (blush) a..ah! namaku Lilianne Vehlendorf, mastermu yang baru!! Patuhi aku baik-baik,ya!!

Sebastian: yes, my lady (sambil berlutut kayak biasa)

Lilia: _KYAAAAAAAAH!! DIA MANGGIL AKU "MY LADY"!! _

Whim: karena kamu menggantikan Roze-san, berarti kamu ikut kelas battle,ya?

Sebastian: _HAH? disini kelasnya macem-macem?! Kenapa orang gila itu (Gunnar) nggak bilang apa-apa?! Ah, tapi kalau Cuma bertarung saya masih bisa,sih.._

Whim: Sebastian-san?

Sebastian: ah! Maaf.. saya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan anda barusan, sepertinya memang begitu...

Lilia: EH?!

Yun: kenapa kaget? Dia kan pengganti Roze. Wajar kalau kelasnya juga sama

Puniyo: Puninii pupunii!! Puninini puniniiii!!

Lilia: dia bilang apa?

Jiro: Puniyo bilang "Yun-san payah! Masa yang begitu saja tidak mengerti!"

Yun: _ini anak umurnya berapa,sih?_

Sebastian: oh,ya, boleh saya tahu apa saja yang harus saya lakukan selama disini? Karena saya orang baru, sya tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi mohon bantuannya *bow*

Yun: oke

Puniyo: punii!

Jiro: puniyo bilang " Serahkan saja padaku!)

Whim: dengan senang hati!

Lilia: _Sebastian minta tolong padaku!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! Aku harus berjuang memperlihatkan__daya tarikku semaksimal mungkin!!!_

Sebastian: Ada apa, Ojou-sama?

Lilia: ah?! Nggak! Nggak ada apa-apa!! Sudahlah! Pulang sekolah nanti ikut aku!! Akan kuajak kau keliling sekolah supaya tidak tersesat dan telat datang ke atelierku!!

Sebastian: terima kasih banyak

Whim: oh ya, ojou-sama....

Lilia: ada apa?

Whim: sekarang sudah jam...

All (- whim): Jam? (ngeliatin jam)

Lilia: GAWAT!! TELAT,NIH!! MANA HARI INI TONY-SENSEI LAGI!! AYO, WHIM, PUNIYO-CHAN, SEBASTIAN JUGA!! (lari ke arah kelas)

Whim: ba..baik!! (ngejar Lilia)

Sebastian: eh? Ta..tapi kelas saya dimana?

Puniyo: Puniii punini!!

Jiro: puniyo bilang, "Ikutin aku aja!!"

Sebastian: baiklah kalau begitu...

* * *

Mereka pun berlari ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Yun sendirian di dalam Atelier. Ah, tapi Yun juga keluar tuh. Berarti sekarang ateliernya kosong! nggak penting!!. sementara itu, mari kita sorot sang butler.

Sebastian: (duduk di kursinya) tepat waktu...

Et: sebas-chan!! Kamu disini juga?! Waaaiii!!

Sebastian: karena saya menggantikan Roze-san, seharusnya saya juga di kelas ini. Sepertiya kita akan menjadi teman sekelas untuk sementara, Et-san (senyum)

Et: yup!

Toni: (tiba-tiba buka pintu kelas) Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing!! Hari ini kita tes alchemy!! (jalan ke meja guru)

All (- Sebastian): EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!?!?!

Toni: NGGAK ADA YANG NGELUH!! SIAP NGGAK SIAP, MAJU PAS GUE PANGGIL!!

Et: HAH?! PRAKTEKNYA DI DEPAN?!

Toni: YA IYA LAH!!

Sebastian: (ngangkat tangan) a..anu... sen...sei...?

Toni: (masih kesel) kenapa, murid baru?!

Sebastian: em... Alchemy itu apa?

All(-sebastian): *jawdrop*

Sebastian: a...apa saya mengatakan hal yang salah?

Toni: ELO TUKERAN AMA MURID SEKOLAH INI TANPA TAHU ALCHEMY?!?!

Sebastian: begitulah

Toni: *deep sigh* ya udahlah, sini gue jelasin sebentar. Alchemy itu blah-blah-blah mencampur material blah-blah mengolah dengan baik blah-blah-blah DAN MENJADI BARANG YANG BERBEDA!! NGERTI?

Sebastian: mengerti

Toni: nih contohnya! (masukin material-material dan merubahnya jadi healing potion). Nah, sekarang coba kau praktekkan!

Sebastian: (maju ke samping cauldron) begini? (memasukkan bahan-bahan yang sama dengan toni, mengaduknya pelan-pelan, memperhatikan apinya baik-baik, dan setelah matang, dicicipi)

Toni: (ikut nyicip) HMM?!

SFX: triiing!! (Toni di-heal 753 pts! Tapi karena HPnya masih full jadi nggak ngaruh)

Sebastian: bagaimana, sensei?

Toni: _SIALAN!! KENAPA AMATIRAN INI BISA BIKIN HEALING POTION YANG EFFECTNYA LEBIH BAGUS DARIKU?!?! PADAHAL BAHANNYA SAMA AJA!! _*grumbling*

Sebastian: sensei?

Toni: ah?! Oh ya aku lupa kamu masih disini. Hasilnya lumayanlah buat amatiran

Sebastian: terima kasih. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi lain kali

Toni: ya,ya... kembali ke mejamu! Sekarang--!! (nengik ke anak-anak sekelas)

All (-Toni): !!

Toni: cepet pikirin karya kalian!! Sekarang gue panggil...(ngambil daftar absen) ETWARD DYSLER!! CEPET MAJU!!

Et: EEEEEEEEEEHH?!?!

Toni: JANGAN BANYAK BACOT!! CEPET KESINI DAN BIKIN SESUATU!!

Et: HIII!! BAIK!! (lari ke samping cauldron) e~~~too~~ bikin apa ya?

Toni: CEPETAN!!

Et: HII!! (asal ambil bahan terus dicempung-cempungin ke cauldron terus apinya digedein pake buku-bukunya toni yang dia samber)

Toni: HEI!! BUKUKU!!!

Et: (ngaduk sekuat tenaga sampe cairan yang dia buat (nggak jelas apaan yang pasti zat cair...buat sekarang) sampe muncrat-muncrat kena Toni)

Toni: (kena cipratan cairan buatan Et di kakinya terus kakinya melepuh) !!!! !!!

Et: maaf, sensei!! Tapi ini udah jadi kok!! Tinggal tunggu dingin aja!! maksudnya biar bisa diambil

Toni: KISAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!! CEPET SELESEIN!! DIAPAIN GITU!! DIKIPASIN,KEK!!

Et: ini udah cukup kayaknya (ngambil beaker dari meja toni terus diisi sama cairan mencurigakan itu) ini sensei!!

Toni: AKHIRNYA SELESE!! (nyamber itu cairan nggak jelas) hmm.. dilihat sekilas ini mirip jamu.... sejak kapan toni tahu jamu?! tapi,rasanya ada yang aneh... ah, sudahlah!! Mencicipinya sekali lebih baik daripada melihatnya ratusan kali!! (neguk itu cairan nggak jelas)

SFX: GLEG!

Toni: (nggak gerak)

Et: sensei? (coba ngegoyang-goyangin Toni tapi si Toni malah jatoh) HIII!!

Toni: (masih membatu)

Et: SENSEI MATIIIIIIIII!!! GIMANA INIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!

Dear (kalo nggak salah ini namanya): YA DIBAWA KE INFIRMARY,LAH!! AYO TEMEN-TEMEN SEMUANYA!!! KITA GOTONG TONI-SENSEI KE INFIRMARY!!

All(- Sebastian): OOOOOOUU!!! (langsung ngerubungin toni terus digotong ke infirmary tapi et sama sebastian nggak ikut)

Sebastian: et-san tidak ikut?

Et: kalau ikut pasti bakal dimarahin sama Zokka-san. Nah, karena pelajaran sudah selesai, AYO MAIN!! (narik sebastian)

Sebastian: (narik et balik) tidak bisa. Ini kan sedang jam pelajaran. Kita harus mendahulukan kewajiban sebagai murid dan bukannya membolos!

Et: buu.. nggak seru!! Lagian kan Toni-sensei juga udah mati, jadi sekarang jam kosong! Harus dimanfaatkan dengan main!!

Sebastian: tidak bisa, begitu *grin* (nyeret et ke luar kelas)

Et: LEPASIIIIIIN!! (meronta-ronta)

Sebastian: (nggak meduliin et) nah, sekarang ke atelier dulu. Siapa tahu Yun-san masih ada. Saya harus menanyakan letak infirmary sesegera mungkin (lari ke ateliernya Lilia dengan kecepatan iblis)

Di ateliernya Lilia...

Sebastian: wah, kosong,ya..**.** apa boleh buat. Kita menunggu disini saja Et-san

Et: NGGAK MAU!! NUNGGU ITU NGEBOSENIN!!

Sebastian: (ngeluarin tali outta nowhere terus ngiket et di kursi) tolong diam disana sebentar...*deathglare*

Et: *gulp*

* * *

Sementara mereka menunggu, mari kita pindahkan kamera ini ke fruitful hill

Rewrich: fuuh... disini juga banyak ternyata...

???: sedang apa kamu?

Rewrich: oh, tetri, ada apa?

Tetri: kau sudah tahu kalau bocah itu sudah tidak ada lagi disini?

Rewrich: tahu,kok. Dia diganti sama orang yang pake baju serba hitam dan kelihatan kayak umur 20-an itu kan. Pasti pertukaran murid

Tetri: kok kayaknya kamu nggak peduli?

Rewrich: aku nggak tertarik sama dia. Lagian aku lagi sibuk

Tetri: sibuk ngapain?

Rewrich: oh iya te—

Tetri: jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi dulu

Rewrich: oh, maaf. Aku lagi mencari buah-buahan untuk membuat es krim

Tetri: untuk apa?

Rewrich: kayaknya tadi aku nanya de--

Tetri: pertanyaanku barusan sepaket sama yang pertama

Rewrich: *sigh* _pinter juga lo tet..._Aku bikin es krim karena desaku...

Tetri: desamu kenapa?

Rewrich: ini masih sepaket?

Tetri: ya

Rewrich: okelah kalau begitu... kuceritain deh...

Tetri: (siap mendengar cerita Rewrich)

Rewrich: sebenarnya... desaku sangat miskin... karena kami hidup di atas gunung, jarang ada yang mau kesana apalagi membuka usaha disana. Padahal sebenarnya desa kami sangat potensial dalam hal ekonomi. Karena itu, aku, sebagai ketua karang taruna (?) disana, bertugas mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik minat orang untuk datang dan membuat desa kami sejahtera. Aku berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang menarik minat harus barang khas desaku. Dan saat itulah terlintas di otakku, Gunung penuh dengan es! Dan es bisa diolah lalu dimakan dalam bentuk es krim yang disukai oleh kaum tua-muda maupun cewek-cowok!! Makanan yang tidak mengenal kasta!! MAKANAN UNIVERSAL TERHEBAT!!! (tiba-tiba dia disorot spotlight dari langit)

Tetri: (tepuk tangan)

Rewrich:Dan saat memikirkan rasa yang khas untuk es krim ini, tiba-tiba muncul orang aneh berambut dan bermata biru laut yang mengenakan muffler membawa banyak daun bawang dalem plastik. Katanya sih dijual. Karena aku belom pernah liat es krim rasa daun bawang, jadi kuborong aja semuanya. Dia juga mau ngasih diskon kok kalau mau ngasih sampel es krimnya segentong. Dan akhirnya... setelah berjuangan keras yang membuat darah dan keringatku bercucuran deras.....ES KRIM INI PUN JADI!!! (ngeluarin es krim cup rasa daun bawang outta nowhere)

Tetri: (pasang tampang agak jijik) dia udah nyobain es krimnya?

Rewrich: OF COURSE!! Makanya duitku masih ada!! Mau coba? (nyodorin tetri es krimnya)

Tetri: ng..nggak usah!! Aku udah mau balik,kok! Daaah!! (ngibrit terus ilang)

Rewrich: kok kabur? (ngebuka itu es krim terus dimakan). Rugi banget dia, nggak makan es krim enak begini

* * *

Sementara itu, di vocalo sou. kaito sedang menghapalkan lagu baru di kamarnya. Walaupun kelihatannya nggak niat karena dia bacanya sambil tidur-tiduran di kasur, dia lagi serius,kok. Sampai...

Miku: (ngebuka pintu kamar kaito) onii-chaaan~~ liat negi(daun bawang)ku nggak?

Kaito: *deg* ng...nggak... emang kenapa?

Miku: NEGIKU RAIB SEMUA!! PADAHAL KITA MISKIN BANGET!! KALAU INI NGGAK KETEMU, AKU BARU BISA MAKAN NEGI TAHUN DEPAN!!!!

Kaito: u,uwaah...jangan-jangan ada tikus kelaperan disini... (keringet dingin)

Miku: kalau kelaperan es krim sih ada.... (nge-stare kaito)

Kaito: hei! Ngapain juga aku makan negi! Nggak hobi!

Miku: (jalan mendekati kaito, masih nge-stare) terus, (ngeluarin aura setan) KENAPA DI SA,PING KULKAS ADA GENTONG ES KRIM YA?

Kaito: (keringetnya tambah deras) ha...hah? emang ada yang kayak gitu di samping kulkas?

Miku: (nerjang kaito terus langsung nyekek lehernyapoor kaito) ONII-CHAN NGAPAIN NEGIKU?!?! HAH?!?!

Kaito: ahu nghah nghafa-nghafaih!!! (aku nggak ngapa-ngapain!!!)

Miku: BOHONG!! KALAU NGGAK JUJUR,SEMUA ES KRI ONII-CHAN KUJUAL BUAT BELI NEGI!!!

Kaito: WHAGH?!?! (WHAT?!?!)

Miku: makanya sekara—

Kaito: (ngedorong pundak miku sampe miku jatoh telentang diatas kasur sambil ngeluarin aura setan) MI~~~KU~~~ (ngedeketin mukanya ke muka miku dengan tampang iblis) KALAU KAMU NYENTUH ES KRIMKU SEUJUNG JARIIIIII SAJA...... NYAWAMU TARUHANNYA!!!!

Miku: (udah agak ketakutan tapi tetep nggak mau kalah) ma...MASA BODO!!

Meiko: (tiba-tiba ngedatengin kamar kaito) ada apaan,sih?! Berisik bang---*gasp!*

Miku + kaito: (menoleh ke arah meiko)

Buat kalian yang penasaran, yang dilihat meiko sekarang adalah pemandangan mengerikan dimana miku ditimpa kaito (walau si kaito masih berdiri pake lutut, tapi badannnya diturunin gitu) dengan wajah yang hanya berselisih paling banyak 2 cm, miku yang kelihatan powerless (karena agak ketakutan sama kaito), kedua tangan kaito menahan pundak miku, dan yang paling mengerikan (paling tidak untuk meiko) adalah SCENE ITU TERJADI DIATAS KASUR.

Meiko: kaito...kau...(rada eneg) siscon...?

Kaito: hah? Apa maks—(baru sadar) *gasp* (langsung turun dari kasur terus lari ke pintu) i...ini nggak seperti kelihatannya!! Aku korbannya!!

Miku: (lari ke pintu juga) jangan tertipu,meiko-san!! Aku korbannya!! Ini semua gara-gara onii-chan!! Gara-gara onii-chan, negiku...(puppy eyes mode: ON) negiku.... HUWAAAAA!! (nangis)

Meiko: (aura setan) kaito... mana neginya miku-chan?

Kaito: ah...itu..._gawat! kalau meiko marah, bisa-bisa aku kena "special meiko super-ultra-deadly combo"nya!!! Sekali kena aku bakal mati mengenaskan dengan bersimbah darah!!_

Meiko: JAWAB!!

Kaito: HIII!! MAAF!! SEMUA NEGINYA SUDAH KUJUAL!!

Miku: (nangisnya tambah menjadi-jadi) KENAPA?!?! *sob* KENAPA,ONII-CHAN?!?! *sob* *sniff* HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Meiko: (aura setan) KA~~~I~~TO~~~

Kaito: (lari ke mejanya, buka laci, ngambil duit terus balik lagi ke hadapan meiko) INI DUIT HASIL PENJUALANNYA!! KITA KAN MISKIN, JADI ITU NEGI KUJUAL BIAR KITA SEMUA BISA HIDUP LEBIH LAMA!!

Meiko: kenapa kamu nggak jual es krimmu? Atau jeruknya Rin-chan? Atau pisangnya Len-kun? Atau wortelnya gumi-chan? Atau terongnya gakupo-san?

Kaito: karena Rin-Len punya road roller, Gakupo punya pedang, dan Gumi punya Gakupo

Meiko: jadi kamu Cuma bisa menyerang cewek lemah,ya... MATI SANA,YOU BITCH!! (nonjok kaito sampe nembus atap vocalo sou)

Miku: onii-chan kan cowok

Meiko: oh iya. (menoleh ke arah kaito terlempar) YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!

* * *

Okeh, back to Al-Revis. Sebastian pasti udah kelamaan nunggu kita (baca: saya) nyorot dia. (mindahin kamera) loh, kok udah mau pelajaran kedua? Yah,yaudah lah.

Di kelas battle

Sebastian: sekarang pelajaran kita apa,Et-san?

Et: (ngambek).............

Sebastian: _masih ngambek,ya. Merepotkan sekali,sih, manusia yang satu ini_

Gunnar: (tiba-tiba muncul di meja guru) hoho.... kau mengikuti pelajaranku,ya, sebastian si anak baru.

Sebastian: ada yang salah dengan itu?

Gunnar: nggak. Bagus banget malah. Nah! Sekarang kukasih tau assignment hari ini!!

Dear: eh?! Sensei nggak ngajar?!

Gunnar: sekarang nggak ada yang perlu diajarin! Nah, assignment kalian adalah....

All: *dag**dig**dug*

Gunnar: nge-clear dumpster!! Dan untuk last bossnya ada sedikit kejutan!! Sekarang, kelas bubar!! (menyibakkan jubah terus hilang)

Sebastian: _dia manusia, akuma, shinigami, atau apa,sih? Kok bisa ngilang-muncul kapanpun dimanapun?_

Et: (excited) sebastian! Ayo kita ke atelier! Cepet gabung sama mereka terus nge-clear dumpster!! Aku penasaran liat last bossnya!!

Sebastian: memangnya boleh minta tolong kelas lain?

Et: boleh,kok! Kita selalu begitu!!

Sebastian: oh, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi menemui ojou-sama. (jalan ke ateliernya lilia bareng Et)

???: (sambil ngumper di balik tembok deket tangga ke rooftop) fufufu... ada kelinci percobaan baru....

* * *

Di ateliernya Lilia,

Lilia: dumpster,ya...

Et: lilia-chan nggak mau ikut?

Lilia: _kalau dibiarin nanti et bisa bersu__d__an sama sebastian!! Nggak boleh!! _AKU IKUT!!

Whim: *grin* ojou-sama semangat sekali,ya~

Yun: aku juga agak penasaran dengan last bossnya

Puniyo: puniii!!

Sebastian: puniyo-san bilang apa?

Jiro: puniyo bilang "ikuuuut!!"

Et: oke!! Semuanya udah sepakat!! Ayo pergi ke dumpster!! (lari keluar)

All(-et): (ngikutin et pergi ke sana)

Di pintu masuk Dumpster,

Lilia: disini kotor sperti biasa,ya...

Whim: tentu saja, namanya saja "dumpster"

Lilia: AKU TAHU!! EMANGNYA AKU BEGO?!

Sebastian: ojou-sama, seorang lady tidak boleh berteriak seperti itu.

Lilia: (nge-blush) be...benar juga...

Yun: jadi,sekarang bagaimana? Mau mencari monster?

Et: pastinya!!

* * *

Mereka pun menjelajahi dumpster, membunuh monster-monster yang berkeliaran, sampai akhirnya dumpster bersih dari monster. Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang besar. Sebastian mencoba mengintip ke dalam lewat lubang kunci. Di dalamnya sebastian melihat sekelompok orang yang kira-kira sedikit lebih muda dari sang VP tercinta.

??? a: kapan ya "mereka" dateng? Apa monster di luar terlalu kuat buat mereka?

??? b: (ngebetulin kacamata) yah,kemungkinan besar begitu

??? c: kita kan disuruh menghabisi semuanya, habisi saja mereka benar salahnya urusan nanti!

??? d: tidak bisa begitu, nike-senpai. Kalau kita membunuh mereka nanti kita juga yang repot!

Nike: tapi...

??? e: anna-chan betul nike-chan.

Nike: tapi,philo—

Philo: tapi, kalaupun mereka sekarat juga aku udah bikin banyak healing potion,kok! (tersenyum inosen)

All(-philo): JANGAN DIPAKAIIII!!!!

Philo: buu.. kenapa?

??? b: itu benda berbahaya!!

??? a: maaf, aku setuju dengan Roxis

Roxis: ELO JANGAN NGIKUTIN GUE,VAYNE!!

Vayne: eh? Tapi yang namanya setuju berarti punya pendapat yang sama kayak orang lain,kan?

Philo: vayne-kun jahaaat!! Mentang-mentang lebih jago!!

Vayne: entah kenapa rasanya kalimatmu itu menusuk,philo

Roxis: itu gara-gara kamu belum berhasil bikin obatnya

Anna: sudahlah roxis-senpai, kita semua bekerja keras untuk membuat obat itu.

Nike: benar! Jangan ditimpain ke vayne semua!!

Philo: kalau roxis-kun nggak mau ikut bikin, ya sudah! Roxis-kun sendiri juga nggak bisa bikin obat yang lebih bagus dari obat buatan vayne-kun!!

SFX: JLEB

Roxis: ugh--!!

Vayne: itu apa nggak keterlaluan?

Sementara itu, diluar ruangan tersebut. Atau lebih spesifiknya, di depan pintu. (Semua yang ditulis biasa disini berarti lagi bisik-bisik. Kecuali kalau ditulis teriak)

Sebastian: apa maksudnya "obat itu"?

Yun: nggak tau

Et: kok kita nggak masuk-masuk sih?!

Lilia: sabar! Kita harus cari timing yang tepat!

Et: (teriak) AKU NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!! (ngancurin pintu)

All:!!!!

Lilia: BODOH!!!

Roxis: akhirnya kalian datang juga... ANNA!!

Anna: roger!! (mencet tombol dari benda aneh yang dia pegang)

SFX: BYUUP!

Sebastian: eh? Mereka semua kemana?

Vayne: oh, mereka? Mereka diteleport ke suatu tempat di dumpster ini secara random. Jadi,di ruangan ini tinggal kita, dua orang yang dipaksa Gunnar-senpai untuk berduel

Sebastian: (ngeluarin silverware) sudah bisa dimulai? (sebastian's current HP: 823pts)

Vayne: (siap dengan battle stancenya. Claw gede di lengan kanan dan sword gede di lengan kiri) silakan (Vayne's current HP: 804pts)

Sebastian: (ngelempar silverware ke arah vayne)

SFX: syuuung!! Syuuuuung!!

Vayne: (ngejadiin pedangnya shield)

SFX: TRING! TRING! TRING!

Sebastian: (tau-tau muncul di belakang vayne terus melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearahnya)

Vayne: (menghindari serangan sebastian terus nyerang bagian kanan sebastian pake claw) HEAAAAAAAAA!!

Sebastian: !! (loncat ke belakang)

Vayne: kau hebat juga...

Sebastian: anda juga..

Vayne: kamu kok kalau ngomong sopan banget?

Sebastian: watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desukara

Vayne: hee.. (ngelempar solingen (bekas punya roxis yang dia minta buat jadi material, bukan dicuri) ke arah sebastian)

Sebastian: (menghindar ke arah kanan lalu melempar pisau-pisau mahal ke arah vayne)

Vayne: (nangkep pisau-pisau tersebut pake clawnya) pisaunya bagus juga. Boleh buatku?

Sebastian: untuk apa?

Vayne: lumayan buat materiAGH!! (ditendang sebastian sampe nabrak tembok)

SFX: DUAKH!! SWIIIING!! DUUGH!!

Vayne: (damage: 197pts) aduh, aduh,sakit juga nih. Tapi ini artinya Serangan balik!! Violent pillar!! (nancepin clawnya ke lantai)

Sebastian: !!

SFX: CREP!! GRUDUG GRUDUG GRUDUG!! (ada duri kalau kata saya sih lebih mirip pedang. Tapi karena dibilangnya duri, saya ikuti yang aslinya aja dalam jumlah yang nggak keitung lagi keluar dari dalam tanah)

Sebastian: (loncat)

Vayne: *grin*

Sebastian: (lengan kanannya ke-slash duri yang tiba-tiba memanjang drastis) !!!

SFX: JRASSH!!

Sebastian: ukh!! (damage: 251pts)

Vayne: gawat! Aku kelepasan!! (lari mendekati sebastian) Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?! Sini, biar kulihat lukamu!!

Sebastian: ?? bukannya anda disini untuk berduel?

Vayne: (ngobatin lengan sebastian pake healing potion) ya. Tapi kami dilarang melakukan hal yang berlebihan dalam pertarungan. Atau dengan kata lain kami harus menahan kekuatan agar tidak ada murid yang terluka parah (membalut lengan sebastian yang luka dengan perban)

Sebastian: hee..._kalau begitu sama saja bohong,dong. Bodoh sekali,sih_

Vayne: (senyum) nah, sekarang sudah selesai! (berdiri terus ngulurin tangan ke sebastian) ayo lapor ke student affairs

Sebastian: eh? Tapi pertarungannya kan—

Vayne: segini cukup,kok. Lagipula kalau dilanjutkan kita berdua bakal terluka parah.

Sebastian: oh iya, mereka dimana?

Vayne: teman-temanmu? Mereka lagi duel juga mungkin. Ini nilai individual,sih

Sebastian: kalau begitu silakan datang ke atelier milik ojou-sama saya. Saya akan menyuguhkan sesuatu untuk anda.

Vayne: ah, nggak usah repot-repot!

Sebastian: saya akan merasa direpotkan kalau anda menolak.

Vayne: *sigh* baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Tapi, teman-temanku...

Sebastian: soal itu tenang saja. Saya yang akan mencari mereka nanti. Saya harus menyuguhkan sesuatu untuk semua kouhainya VP

* * *

Mereka berdua menunggu di ateliernya Lilia sambil minum teh dan makan cake. Seharusnya sebastian nggak ikut-ikutan, tapi dia dipaksa sama vayne. Padahal dia nggak suka makanan manusia... lalu, saat cake mereka hampir habis...

SFX: BRAK!! (pintu dibanting)

All(-sebastian & vayne) : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH....... (ambruk)

Sebastian: kalian semua tampak lelah, apa kalian mau chocolate apple cake dan teh?

All (- sebastian & vayne): MAUUUUUUUUUUUU...!!! (lemes)

Vayne: bilang maunya lemes amat...

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan hari dengan bercerita tentan duel tadi, soal al-revis di masa mereka, dan lain sebagainya. Sebastian dan para chara Mana Khemia 1 juga diajak berkeliling sekolah oleh para chara Mana Khemia 2. Dan setelah tur keliling sekolah selesai dan chara MK 1 pulang, sebastian malah jadi sakit kepala. Malamnya,

Sebastian: orang-orang disini ternyata lebih aneh dari para pelayan bodoh itu ataupun grell-san. Ada yang orang gila yang bisa muncul-hilang tiba-tiba, (memperlihatkan tanda-tanda) brocon, tsundere, 2 moe lover, mana yang sifatnya mirip gunnar-sama, cewek kucing kegatelan, bomb master, lousy villain... untung masih ada yang normal seperti Anna-san, Roxis-san, dan vayne-san. Mungkin saya akan merasa lebih baik jika saya mengbrol sebentar dengan Roze-san (ngambil trensceiver di atas meja terus mencet tombolnya)

Transceiver: _sa-mu-rai! Harakiri kisama!!_

Sebastian: _bunyi lagi. Mana bahasanya begitu lagi. tungguin aja deh_

Transceiver: *pip* _arifureta kotoba de shika.... ima wa ienai kedo... ari no mama no... sono subete ga... boku no kokoro wo tsutsumu.._

Transceiver: *pip* _toki wa precious donna toki mo, aisuru hito no tameni kagayaiteitakute_

Transceiver: *pip* _mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni.... akugyaku hidou no oukoku no... chouten ni kunrin suru wa..... yowi jyuuyon no oujosama..._

Transceiver: *pip* _kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa mada jinsei nagai deshou.... yarinaoshiteru koto, yarinaoshite mitai kara...._

Sementara sebastian menunggu potongan lagu yang lewat adalah maze (ED 1 Pandora Hearts), Cantarella (vocaloid Kaito), LUKALUKA NIGHT FEVER (Vocaloid Megurine Luka), contractor (OP Pandora Hearts), Tsuki no ame (chara song sebastian), dang dang (OP 3 eyeshield 21), Heroes come back (OP 1 Naruto shippuuden), La passione commuove la storia (ED Genso suikoden 2), Hikari to kage no rakuen (vocaloid Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len), oblivious (ED Kara no kyoukai 1), snow kiss (ED 1 D,Gray-man), Zetsubou billy (ED 2 Death note), Haruka kanata (OP 2 Naruto), D-tecnolife (op 2 Bleach), dan kagome kagome (vocaloid Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka) sampai....

SFX: pip

Sebastian: halo? _Akhirnya diangkat..._

Roze: Sebastian?! Ngapain kamu malem-malem gini?!

Sebastian: sebenarnya... saya ingin bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan kita hari ini

Roze: oh. Aku mengerti... pasti kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Aku juga

Sebastian: baiklah, kalau begitu bolehkah saya bertanya lebih dahulu

Roze: silakan.

BGM (berlangsung sampai obrolan mereka malam ini selesai): moonlit night (versi Suikoden II)

Sebastian: bagaimana keadaan disana?

Roze: gila. Ada bocah songong yang kerjaannya nyuruh-nyuruh melulu... ada yang suka ngelkedakin dapur... ada yang suka mecahin barang-barang... ada yang suka matahin pohon.. malah ada orang gila berambut merah yang terobsesi dengan warna merah yang tadi.... *shiver+mual* berusaha memelukku PADAHAL DIA COWOK!!!

Sebastian: kau sudah bertemu grell-san rupanya... dia memeng begitu... tapi, lebih baik layani bocchan seperti biasa saja. Dan untuk sisanya, tolong usahakan untuk menahan mereka berbuat bodoh yang tidak perlu...

Roze: oke...(mualnya masih terasa). Kau sendiri bagaimana?

Sebastian: orang-orang disekitarmu aneh-aneh....

Roze: tabahlah menghadapi tingkah mereka. Aku yang dari dunia yang sama dengan mereka saja merasa seperti berada di planet lain saat bersama mereka

Sebastan: saya mengerti itu

Pembicaraan mereka pun berlangsung sampai subuh dan akhirnya...

**~to be continued~

* * *

**

Maaf, sepertinya fic ini akan melenceng dari rencana semula. Karena hari pertamanya udah kepanjangan, hari kedua dipindah ke chp 4. SEBETULNYA INI BUKAN KARENA SAYA YANG MALAS, TAPI HARUS BERHENTI KARENA SUDAH KEPANJANGAN!!

* * *

Keterangan tambahan: kalimat "penjerumus" Et

Et: Roze mana,sih. Aku kan mau main sama dia lagi~~

Yun: memangnya kamu main apa saja sama dia

Et: banyak. Tapi, yang terakhir sih kita main kejar-kejaran di fruitful hill. Buah-buahannya empuk banget! Pengen kumakan lagi,nih~

Yun: kayaknya dia udah latihan tanpa sadar,tuh

Et: hah? Pantes aja! Curang!

Yun: kenapa?

Et: roze kan badannya bagus~ jadi pengen~~ aku juga pengen kekar kayak dia

Yun: _kayaknya nggak perlu lagi,deh. _Aku heran. Kok mau-maunya dia main sama kamu?

Et: Dia emang kelihatan dingin. Tapi, aku tahu kok. Roze gitu-gitu hangat. Apalagi pas di waktu itu!!

Puniyo: punii?

Jiro: puniyo bilang "apa maksudnya?"

Et: waktu kita lagi main di dragon's graveyard, roze kan ada di tulang atas. Jadi susah deh nangkepnya... tapi dia ngalah. Dia melambat gitu deh...

Yun+puniyo:.... *sweatdrop*

Et: AAAAH!! JADI PENGEN (main) LAGI~~

(dan Lilia meledak)

* * *

Keterangan tambahan: daftar lagu yang keluar disini

Hotaru no hikari (OP 5 Naruto Shippuuden)

Innocence (OP 2 Eyeshield 21)

Run to win (ED 4 Eyeshield 21)

Go google it/ GGRKS (Vocaloid kamui gakupo &megurine luka)

Japanese ninja number one (vocaloid megurine luka)

Sennen no dokusouka /a thousand years solo (vocaloid kaito)

Dancing samurai (vocaloid kamui gakupo)

A day dreaming (ED 5 Eyeshield 21)

Chance (OP Bleach heat the soul 2)

Aku no musume / daughter of evil (vocaloid kagamine rin)

Again (OP 1 Fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood)


	3. Chapter 3: phase unknown 2nd part

(silakan tulis apapun sebagai openingnya)

Dan ini dafter duel di chapter 2 (MK1 vs MK2) beserta alasannya!!

Vayne vs Sebastian (sama-sama main chara)

Philo vs. Lilia & Whim (sama-sama potion maker)

Nike vs. Et (2 orang kelebihan energi)

Anna vs. Puniyo (seiyuunya sama)

Roxis vs. Yun (2 orang kalem yang ternyata....)

Pada suatu hari yang cerah di Al-revis Gakuen.... atau tepatnya di jalan menuju ateliernya Lilia...

Sebastian: _Jam 5.30.... saya harus segera menyiapkan early morning tea dan sarapan untuk ojou-sama... mungkin akan lebih cepat jika saya memakai alchemy...bahan-bahannya— _(berhenti ketika melihat seorang cewek di depannya)

???: Hei...

Sebastian: apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?

???: (ngeluarin sebotol potion dari tasnya terus disodorin ke sebastian) aku dapet pesen dari mastermu. Katanya kalau aku ketemu kamu, butlernya, aku harus ngasih ini ke kamu dan memastikan kamu meminumnya sampai habis

Sebastian: benarkah? Kenapa ojou-sama tidak bilang apapun?

???: nggak tau dan masa bodo... udah minum aja!

Sebastian: eh? Ah..baiklah(ngambil potion dari cewek tersebut terus diminum)

SFX: *gluk* *gluk*

Sebastian: (ngembaliin botol potionnya) terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantar potion ini *bow*

???: nggak masalah. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu (pergi ke dalam atelier disebelah ateliernya Lilia)

Sebastian: (masuk ke dalem ateliernya Lilia)

???: (Di dalam atelier tetangga. Tepatnya munggungin pintu) *grins evilly*

Tidak lama kemudian di ateliernya Lilia...

Lilia + whim: (masuk atelier)

Sebastian: selamat pagi, ojou-sama *bow*

Lilia: a...ah! selamat pagi sebastian!

Whim: selamat pagi sebastian-san. Eh? Apa anda menyiapkan sarapan?

Sebastian: tentu saja. Bukankah ini etika dasar seorang butler? (senyum)

Lilia: _uwaaaah!!! Sebastian senyum!! Charming abisss!! KYAAAAH!!_

Sebastian: ojou-sama, whim-san, silakan duduk dan nikmati hidangan yang saya buat. Dan tolong beri masukan atau kritikan jika ada yang kurang berkenan karena saya masih belum terbiasa memasak makanan daerah ini

Lilia: te..tentu saja!! Aku akan memberimu masukan agar kau bisa memasak dengan benar!

Whim: dengan senang hati, sebastian-san. _Ini Cuma perasaanku aja atau aku emang merasa aku bakal digantikan sama dia? Kok kayaknya aku kesel banget?_

Yun: yo. Pagi sekali, butler

Sebastian: ah, Yun-san. Apa anda juga mau mencicipi masakan saya?

Yun: boleh saja

Mereka pun mencicipi blueberry cheesecake buatan sebastian dan...

Lilia: hm?!

SFX: TRING!

Whim: ah!

SFX: TRING!

Yun: Hum!!

SFX: TRING!

Sebastian: em.... apa ada yang salah? (rada cemas)

Lilia: ENAK BANGET!!

Whim: campurannya sempurna!! Rasa keju yang khas menyatu lembut dan harmonis dengan blueberry berkualitas tinggi yang masih segar, saus blueberrynya pun dicampur dengan gula dalam jumlah yang sangat pas dengan tetap mempertahankan rasanya, dan yang paling hebat, cheesecake ini sanagt cocok dengan tehnya!! Sebuah kombinasi yang sangat luar biasa!! _Saya ngomong jujur tapi kok rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati saya?_

Yun: Benar-benar cheesecake berkualitas tinggi!! Kalau begini,sih, bisa-bisa Georg Prime dateng kesini dan meninggalkan medan perang demi memakan cheesecake buatanmu!!

All (-yun): _siapa itu Georg Prime?_

Yun: ng? Kenapa?

Sebastian: kalau saya boleh tahu, Georg Prime itu siapa?

Yun: dia queens knight dari Falena. Direkomendasikan langsung oleh Ferid, Raja sekaligus pemimpin queens knight Falena. Dia juga pernah bertemu dengan leader Dunan Army. Dan dia pernah menjadi salah satu dari 6 Great General di Scarletmoon Empire. Dan dia SANGAT menyukai (baca: mencintai) cheesecake. Bukti: jika saat lomba masak di headqurter Dunan army sedang diadakan dan dia menjadi salah satu jurinya, masak cheesecake sebagai makanan penutup dan dia akan memberi nilai sempurna. Bahkan saat bertarung sekalipun, dia tetap membawa cheesecake.

Lilia: orang aneh...

Yun: dia memang aneh, tapi dia terkenal. Dulu, waktu aku ada tugas di Akihabara, aku pernah menemukan action figurenya

Lilia: _maksudku, yang aneh itu kamu, Yun!_

Sebastian: berarti dia orang yang sangat kuat dan melegenda, ya... saya harus hati-hati saat ke Akihabara...

Whim: Akihabara itu dimana?

Yun: di belahan bumi bagian timur. Disana surga para anime, manga, game, dan idol otaku!! Disana juga bayak manga cafe dan maid cafe!! Dan disana banyak waitress yang moe!!

Whim: wow..._mungkin saya harus meningkatkan moe factor saya..._

Sebastian: _saya sudah hidup ratusan tahun, tapi saya tidak mengertI apa yang dibicarakan orang aneh ini..._

SFX: BRAK!!!

Et: YOOO-HOOOO!!! PAGI SEMUANYAA~~

Puniyo: punii!!

Et: eh?! Ada CHEESECAKE!! MAUUUU~~!! Sebas-chan yang buat,ya?

Sebastian: begitulah. Silakan dicoba (ngambil sepotong, taruh diatas piring, terus dikasih ke Et)

Puniyo: puniiiniinii puniii puniniininiii!! punininiii?

Jiro: PUNIYO!! KAU KEJAM SEKALI!! *sob*

Taro: PUNIYO!! ADA DENDAM APA KAMU SAMA KAMI?!?!

Saburo: PUNIYO JAHAAAAT!!! *cries*

Whim : dia bilang apa?

Jiro: puniyo bilang *sniff* " aku mau nuker sebastian-san dengan 3 kakakku. Sebastian san mau?"

Lilia: _aku juga mau nuker Roze buat sebastian....._

Sebastian: maaf, saya—

???: OI!! (tiba-tiba muncul)

All:!!!

Lilia: VP SINTING?!?!

Sebastian: Gunnar-sama?!?! Sedang apa anda disini?!

Gunnar: Cuma mau bilang, Sebastian, IKUT GUE SEKARANG!! (narik kerah sebastian, terus nyibak jubahnya. Dan Gunnar pun Raib!!)

Whim: yaah~~ diculik lagi,deeh~~

Lilia: di... DICULIK?!?! JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA SEKARANG—

Whim: jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, ojou-sama

Lilia: *nosebleed* ( dengan muka semerah darah gara-gara blushing)

Di ruangan VP,

Gunnar: oi, coba pinjem transcever lo

Sebastian: ada apa? (ngambil transceiver dari jasnya terus dikasih ke Gunnar)

Gunnar: (ngambil transceiver yang dipegang sebastian) soalnya gue kemaren baru inget kalau RBT belom diset di transceiver yang dipegang Roze. Pas sadar, gue langsung ngaktifin RBT dia pake universal remote control tapi belom dicoba. Jadi, gue pengen nelpon dia buat ngetes

Sebastian: oh. Anda mengesetnya jam berapa?

Gunnar: yang pasti siang

Sebastian: _oke, dia buta jam. _Tapi saya menelponnya kemarin malam

Gunnar: berhasil?

Sebastian: maaf, saya tidak menanyakannya

Gunnar: kalau begitu kita coba (mencet tombol-tombol universal remote control)

Sebastian: bukannya kalau ingin menelepon tinggal pencet tombol transceiver?

Gunnar: gue coba ke orang lain. Daripada ntar si Roze nggak di rumah terus transceivernya ditinggal dan akhirnya nggak dijawab-jawab, mending telpon orang lain

Sebastian: siapa?

Gunnar: liat aja (mencet tombol transceiver)

Transceiver: _Master...master... boku dake ga anata no soba ni imasu...._

Sebastian: !! _ini march pelayan?!_

Tarnsceiver: _daisuki desu.... master...._

Sebastian: sepertinya saya perlu menghapal lagu ini...

Gunnar: hah? Lo yandere?

Sebastian: ? apa maksud anda? Bukankah lagu tadi march pelayan?

Gunnar: itu lagu judulnya KAITO ga UNINSTALL yang dinyanyikan oleh vocaloid Kaito. Soal vocaloid yandere yang ngebunuh-bunuhin vocaloid lain biar dia doang yang dapet kasih sayang, perhatian, dan senyuman masternya. Elo kayak gitu?

Sebastian: sama sekali tidak. Saya bukan yandere, apapun artinya itu. Dan saya tidak akan bersikap seperti itu pada master saya. Ngomong-ngomong, "vocaloid" itu apa

Gunnar: vocal synthesize program (sambil nyalain monitor koputernya dan memperlihatkan icon programnya). Tapi di lagu tadi, vocaloid itu jadi robot sejak kapan gunnar punya komputer?!

Sebastian: hee... _gila... saya sama sekali nggak ngerti..._lalu, yandere itu apa?

Gunnar: NORAK LO!! Masa yandere aja nggak tahu?! Yandere tuh psychotic love. Cinta gila sama seseorang.

Sebastian: */pon* ooh...

Sementara mereka ngobrol, potongan lagu yang lewat adalah shiawase neiro (ED 2 Code geass R2), TOGGLE (ED Mana Khemia 1), dan Trick and treat (vocaloid kagamine rin-len). Sedangkan di sisis penerima...

Vayne: philo, ini obatnya. Ayo diminum. Aaaaa...(nyendokin obat)

Philo: nggak mau!! Obat yang itu rasanya aneh!!

Vayne: ayolah...kamu mau sembuh,kan

Philo: mau,sih...tapi...

Vayne: kalau nggak mau minum nanti kumasukin paksa lho~

Nike: oooh~~~ mau dipaksa kayak gimana~~??

Roxis: jangan pikir yang aneh-aneh, nike!

Anna:_masukin paksa? Apa maksudnya? *gasp* jangan-jangan vayne-senpai mau merobekmulut phi—ah nggak mungkin. Paling juga di...di......DI....MASUKIN PAKSA LEWAT MULUT?!?! KISU?!?! *blush* JANGAN-JANGAN MERKA NTAR MALAH KEASYIKAN!! TERUS BERKEMBANG JADI--_oke, Anna! Kita potong pikiran anehmu disini!

Pamela: anna-chan kayaknya mengkhayal lagi~

Roxis: *sigh* itu anak... apa kita harus membelah kepalanya, mengeluarkan otaknya lalu mencucinya sampai bersih dengan deterjen, sabun colek, sabun batangan, lalu dibilas air raksa untuk membutanya berhenti menghayal aneh-aneh?

Pamela: fufufu... ide bagus roxis-kun~~

Nike: JANGAN!! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BIKIN GORE SCENE DISINI!! SESUKA-SUKANYA SI AUTHOR DAN KALIAN SAMA GORE SCENE, ANNA ITU TEMAN KITA DAN DIA MASIH HIDUP DAN MASIH KECIL!!! DIA JUGA MASIH SINGLE!!

Roxis: aku Cuma bercanda...dan kita semua single, nike..

Nike: roxis mau nikah sama aku?

Roxis: *sigh* sana nikah sama mupe..

Nike: APA?! SAMA MAHLUK GEJHE YANG BAHKAN DI OPENING NGGAK ADA ITU?! OGAH!!

Tiba-tiba....

Transceiver_: aa...aaa...aaaaa...aaa....aaaaa....aaaaaa...._

Vayne: *gasp* _itu bunyi transceiver?! _(berdiri) maaf philo, aku keluar sebentar! (narok sendok yang masih ada isinya di meja terus keluar)

Philo: *whew*

Vayne: (cepet-cepet lari ke kamarnya)

Transceiver: _kodoku na kagakusha ni... tsukurareta robotto_

Vayne: *deg*

Transceiver: _dekibae wo iu nara... kiseki..._

Vayne: _kok lagunya beda sama yang biasa? Mana nusuk banget lagi!! _(masuk kamarnya)

Transceiver: _dakedo mada tarinai... hitotsu dake dekinai... sore wa "kokoro" to iu--_

SFX: pip

Vayne: halo?

Transceiver: yo, vayne!!

Vayne: senpai?! Kok nelpon siang-siang gini?!?! Kalau ketahuan gimana?!?!

Gunnar: kalau identitasmu sebagai defender of justice ketahuan, tinggal paksa mereka ikut!!

Vayne: tolong singkat aja!! Sekarang lagi jam minum obatnya Philo!!

Gunnar: oke,oke. Gue Cuma mau nanya, lagu transceivernya berubah,nggak?

Vayne: iya. Apa ada sesuatu?

Gunnar: itu lagunya gue ganti. Udah gue cariin yang pas sama elo!!

Vayne: itu lagu malah nusuk... _DAN GUE PUNYA HATI!!_

Gunnar: Yaudahlah...selamat bersenang-senang di haremmu!!

Vayne: *blush* WHA--?!?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITUUU?!?!

Gunnar: jangan kira gue nggak tau. Kemaren kan elo dikerubungin cewek-cewek yang menentang Roxis

Vayne: I...ITU CUMA KARENA ROXIS KELEWATAN!! MANA MUNGKIN MEREKA--*blush*

Gunnar: "mana mungkin mereka suka sama elo" ? atau "mana mungkin mereka mau lo *piiiiiip*"ini bukan disensor, dia emang bilang PIIIIIIIIP

Vayne: (sempet ngebayangin sesuatu terus nosebleed) ma.....ma...ma..MANA MUNGKIN!!!

Gunnar: hahaha...gue tau kok,gue tau! Lo emang dari dulu nggak peka sama ginian! Sekalinya nyadar pasti langsung nge-blush!

Vayne: JANGAN DIUNGKIT LAGI!! (mencet tombol transceiver keras-keras terus transceivernya dibanting ke kasur) *deep sigh* sekarang aku harus ngelanjutin ngasih philo obat...dan bikin obat buat mimisan... ukh! *nosebleednya keluar lagi*

SFX: crot! Tes! tes!

Kembali ke Al-revis. Ruangan VP,

Gunnar: oke! Percobaan berhasil!!

Sebastian: sepetinya sebentar lagi bel. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu *bow* (jalan ke pintu)

Gunnar: oh iya, hari ini nggak ada kelas. Lagi free time

Sebastian: terima kasih sudah memberitahu (keluar ruangan VP)

Di campus ground, Sebastian sedang berjalan menuju ateliernya Lilia. Di jalan, dia melihat Gotou dan Peperon sedang dikelilingi cewek-cewek. Tapi sebastian mah nggak peduli. "sebodo amat"

Crowd of girls: KYAAAA!! Gotou-san!! Terimalah bentou buatanku!! *(over)excited*

Gotou: ohoho... of course young ladies...

Crowd of girls: KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

Peperon: _aaah... rasanya baru pertama kalinya aku dikerubungi seperti ini.... rasanya luar biasa... ini semua berkat gotou yang mengizinkanku menumpang kepopulerannya dengan bersamanya seharian!!_

Crowd of girls: GOTOU-SAMAAAAA~~~~!!!

Sebastian: _berisik sekali, sih perempuan-perempuan itu. Mana mereka ngerubungin makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas lagi..._

Gotou: oh, bukankah itu si murid baru? Hai! (melambai ke sebastian)

Sebastian: em... salam kenal...? (menoleh ke gotou sambil agak membungkuk)

Crowd of girls: (menoleh ke arah sebastian karena cemburu dia disapa sama gotou. Tapi....) *stare*

Sebastian: (mulai ngerasa nggak enak karena di-stare sama cewek-cewek) em...

Gotou: hoho... kalian tidak perlu cemburu.... aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki...

Peperon: benar!! Karena gotou adalah pria (?) paling hensom en jentel sejagat!!!

Gotou: yang betul "handsome and gentle"... like me....(tiba-tiba dia disorot spotlight dari langit sambil gigit mawar yang tiba-tiba keluar dari sela giginya)

Peperon: kau keren sekali, gotou!!!

Crowd of girls: (masih nge-stare sebastian. Cuma mereka...yah otak sebastian mengatakan mereka demam)

Sebastian: (mendekati kumpulan fangirls itu) _kenapa saya mendekait mereka, ya? Apa otak saya mulai error sejak ada di sini? _Em... nona-nona sekalian... ada apa?

Crowd of girls: !!! GANTENGNYAAA~~~!! Siapa namamu? Umur? Tinggi? Berat? Golongan darah? Makanan kesukaan? Minuman kesukaan? Tipe cewek? Kok kamu charming banget sih~~~ kyaaaa!!kamu kupanggil " hakuba no oujisama" boleh? .... 

Gotou + peperon: *jawdrop*

Sebastian: _Ugh...I. HATE. FANGIRLS!!! KENAPA MEREKA BISA SEMENGGANGGU INI?!?! Aaaaaahh..... coba saya boleh membunuh mereka... pasti otak saya bisa merasa lebih baik....tapi, itu jelas tidak mungkin karena dilarang. Apa saya coba jawab pertanyaan mereka saja?_

Crowd of girls: neee~~~neee~~~ jawab dong~~~!!

Sebastian: _BAIKLAH KALAU ITU MAU KALIAN!! SAYA TERIMA TANTANGAN KALIAN DAN MENJAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAAN NGGAK MUTU KALIAN!!! DAN KALAU SAYA MENANG KALIAN HARUS PERGI!!! Lho? Kenapa saya membuat perjanjian ini dalam otak saya dan bukannya diucapkan? Ah, sudahlah_

Crowd of girls: NEEE~~~

Sebastian: *deep sigh* _jangan meledak utuk hal sekecil ini sebastian!! Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan dengan memikirkan perempuan-perempuan ini!! Jawab saja!! _(Gentleman mode: max) Nama saya Sebastian Michaelis. Saya mengikuti kelas battle menggantikan Rozeluxe Meitzen-sama karena pertukaran murid. Saya benar-benar hijau mengenai sekolah ini dan seluruh isinya. Karena itu, jika kalian tidak keberatan, mohon bimbingannya *bow*

Crowd of girls: !!!!! *faints happily*

SFX: brugh

Sebastian: (mengahdap gotou dan peperon yang masih shock dan jawdrop. Bahkan sebastian melihat sekumpulan lalat dan nyamuk yang sedang membentuk formasi berbentuk trident yang diarahkan TEPAT ke mulut mereka) *sweatdrop* anu... seya permisi dulu....*bow* (pergi ke ateliernya Lilia)

Gotou + peperon: (mulutnya "diserang" para nyamuk dan lalat berformasi trident)

SFX: nguuuung nguuuung nggguuuuung hap (x2)

Gotou +peperon: BUAH!!! HOEK! PUEH!! CUIH!!! PECUIH!! UHUK! UHUK!! OHOK!! UHEK!! BLEH!! GROOOAAA!!! (??) BUWEEEEEEEEEEEKKHH!! (muntah-muntah di tempat. Atau lebih spesifiknya....erm... di atas para fangirl)

Peperoni: hoekh!! Cuih! Wawah hama ngamuk hifu nghah enagh (lalat sama nyamuk it nggak enak)!! Pecuih!! Aku nggak bakal make mereka lagi buat penyedap rasa makan malemnya master!!

Gotou: dan mastermu masih hidup? wow... tapi, saat ini kita dihadang masalah yang jauh lebih berat, peperon!

Peperon: masalah apa?

Gotou: MURID PERTUKARAN SIALAN ITU SUDAH MENGAMBIL FANS-FANS KITA (?)!!!! THAT FUCKING PIECE OF GODDAMN BLACK SHIT!!!

Peperoni: _a~re~ wa uwasa no ten-kou-seiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~_for sure!! Dia itu "kuro no tenkousei"!! (kuro no tenkousei = black transfer student)

Gotou: dia murid pertukaran pelajar, bukan murid pindahan...

Peperon: ehehe... nggak apa-apa,kan... biar pas gitu~~~ sama anime "honoo no tenkousei"

Gotou: terserahlah...

Sementara itu sebastian yang sedang berjalan ke arah workshop bertubrukan dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berlari

SFX: drap drap drap..bruk!! (nabrak)

???: gyaaaa!! (oleng)

Sebastian: bahaya!! (langsung narik tangan cewek itu biar nggan jatoh. Dan emang selamat)

???: fuuuh... EH! KALO JALAN PAKE MATA!!!

Sebastian: _udah ditolong malah nyalahin orang....boleh saya bunuh nggak,ya?_

???: MALAH BENGONG LAGI!! MINTA MAAF KEK!!

Sebastian: _tahan, seb! Kamu pernah ngalamin cobaan yang lebih berat,kan? _*bow* Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya sebang memikirkan sesuatu sehingga tidak melihat jalan. Semua salah saya

???: bagus,bagus....sekara—

????: (manggil ??? sambil mendekat) ulrika~

Ulrika: (menoleh ke arah ????) oh, chloe. Ada apa? _Untung dia nggak bawa ramuan aneh lagi_

Sebastian: lho, anda kan yang tadi pagi...

Chloe: halo butler baru. Maafkan ketidaksopanan ulrika, ya. Dia memang begitu

Ulrika: HEI!! Kamu dipihak siapa, chloe?!

Sebastian: saya tidak memasukkannya ke hati, kok

Chloe: sebagai tanda maaf, apa ada sesuatu yang kau utuhkan atau inginkan? Mungkin ami bisa membantu

Ulrika: APA?!

Sebastian: eh? Tapi saya—

Chloe: katakan saja

Sebastian: emm..._ada kesempatan buat menghilangkan stress!! Tapi, kok rasanya terlalu mudah? Apa ini perangkap?! Ah masa bodo~ _saya ingin tahu apakah disini ada tempat yang banyak kucingnya?

Ulrika: hah? *sweatdrop* kamu... suka kucing....?

Sebastian: SANGAT!! Mereka itu benar-benar lucu dan manis~ apalagi bulu mereka yang halus, mata mereka yang indah, tangan (?) mereka yang lembut, SEMUANYA!! (muka damai mode: ON)

Ulrika: umm....begitu ya... *(tambah)sweatdrop*

Chloe: ikut aku (berjalan ke arah sebastian datang dan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan)

Ulrika + sebastian: (ngekor)

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu adalah public workshop. Tapi, di mata sebastian, ruangan itu adalah..... paradise for cat lovers

Sebastian: (matanya berbinar-binar ngeliatin kucing-kucing) wow. Sebas-chan kena cat complex)

Ulirika: lho, mana—

Chloe: butler, ini adalah public workshop. Disini selalu ada banyak kucing. Silakan lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada mereka

Sebastian: SERIUS?!

Chloe: *nod* silakan dinikmati~ (keluar)

Ulrika: ah, tunggu aku, chloe!! (keluar)

Di luar public workshop

Ulrika: kamu udah kayak penjual PSK aja...

Chloe: mereka kucing, ulrika...

Ulrika: kok kamu mendadak baik bang--*gasp* jangan-jangan... KAMU SUKA SAMA DIA?!?!

Chloe: ya nggak lah

Ulrika: terus kenapa?

Chloe: lihat saja....*evil smile + evil chuckle*

Di public workshop

Sebastian: nah~~ kucing-kucing sekalian~ ayo mendekatlah padaku~~

Kucing-kucing: (menjauh dari sebastian) HISSS!!!

Sebastian: ada apa? Ayo mendekatlah~ (ngedeketin kucing-kucing)

Kucing A: mwreow!! (nyakar sebastian di muka!! Damage: 35 pts)

Sebastian: guwakh!! (megangin mukanya) Ada apa?!

Kucing B: (nyoret-nyoret kertas di meja)

Sebastian: (ngedeketin meja) hm? Apa yang kau tulis? " KITA SEMUA BENCI BAU LO, MAKHLUK NGGAK JELAS!! MATI SANA!! TTD: KEPALA SUKU" kau ini jahat sekali~~ (meluk kepala suku kucing)

Kepala suku kucing: MWREOOONG!! MEW!! NYAA!!! (nyakar-nyakar sebastian di muka)

Sebastian: hahaha... dasar tsundere~~

Kepala suku kucing: (pasang tampang rada jijik terus ngasih isyarat ke kucing-kucing lain buat ngeroyokin sebastian)

Sebastian: kalian mau a—!!!

Beberapa jam kemudian, di workshop Lilia,

Lilia: sebastian lama sekali, sih!

Whim: */pon* ah! Saya ada ide! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menyusun rencana PDKT ojou-sama!!

Lilia: memangnya kau punya ide apa?

Whim: saya akan mengajaknya latihan bersama. Tapi, saya akan berpura-pura ada urusan sehingga kalian bisa berduaan. Lalu, sebastian-san pasti akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk ojou-sama yang tidak bisa apa-apa!!

Lilia: hoo... bagus juga idemu...

Whim: benar,kan!

Lilia: (ngeluarin aura setan) hanya saja...

Whim: eh? _Ada apa? Apa saya berbuat salah lagi?!_

Lilia: BETULIN KALIMAT TERAKHIRMU TADI!!!

Whim: KYAAAAA!! MAAFKAN SAYAAA~~~!!!

Sebastian: (masuk ke atelier dengan pakaian yang tercabik-cabik dan berlumuran darah) selamat siang...

Lilia: selamat siang seba--*gasp* APA-APAAN ITU?!?! KENAPA BAJUMU TERCABIK-CABIK BEGITU?!?! JANGAN-JANGAN.... (mulai menghayal aneh-aneh lagi)

Sebastian: maaf, ini karena kucing-kucing di public workshop mengeroyok saya... _yah, bagi saya lebih terasa seperti gang raep daripada dikeroyok, sih~~ aah~~~ senangnya~~ mimpi saya sudah terkabul~~~_

Whim: (ngasih helaing potion ke sebastian) silakan.

Sebastian: terima kasih, whim-san

Whim: ah, sebetulnya... tadi aku ingin mengajakmu berlatih bersama... tapi melihatmu seperti ini rasanya tidak mungkin (dengan tampang sedih ala sinetron(

Sebastian: saya tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya luka gores yang cepat sembuh. Tapi, senjata saya hampir habis. Boleh saya membuat yang baru?

Whim: eh? Silakan. Oh iya, untuk materialnya, silakan pakai semua yang ada di sini yang kira-kira bisa dipakai _senjatanya habis? Memang senjatanya apa?_

Sebastian: terima kasih. (ngambil emas, dibakar, dituang ke cetakan yang dia buat sendiri, ditunggu sampe dingin, diangkat, dicelup ke air, diketok-ketokin pake palu, dibekar lagi, celup lagi, ketok lagi, celup lagi) jadi...

Whim: wah, cepat sekali!

Sebastian: maaf, saya sudah memakan waktu 15 menit untuk membuatnya. Sekarang mari kita latihan

Whim: baiklah~~ ojou-sama, berhenti menghayal! (nepuk punggung lilia)

Lilia: eh?! Hah?

Sebastian: ojou-sama, apa anda tidak ikut?

Lilia: ikut apa?

Whim: tentu saja latihan~

Lilia: AKU IKUT!!

Sebastian: _jadi selama saya membuat goldenware (?), ojou-sama sedang menghayal?! Dia menghayal lama sekali untuk ukuran orang normal... _

Mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih di eternal snow mountain, ketika di gerbang masuk al-revis...

Whim: ah!

Sebastian: (menoleh ke arah whim) ada apa, whim-san?

Whim: saya lupa ada barang yang tertinggal! Silakan pergi duluan kesana dan silakan latihan dulua kalau saya terlambat (lari ke atelier)

Sebastian: eh, tung--!! Ah, dia pergi... bagaimana ojou-sama?

Lilia: SUDAH PASTI KITA PERGI DULUAN!! Ayo, sebastian! (pergi ke arah gunung)

Sebastian : (ngekor lilia) *sigh* _memangnya ojou-sama bisa bertarung? Saya yakin 99,99% dia tidak bisa bertarung dan hanya akan menjadi , memang sudah tugas saya untuk melindunginya, sih... _

di gunung, mereka –atau lebih tepatnya sebastian-- membunuh puluhan monster yang menghadang jalan mereka sebagai menu latihan. Sampai akhirnya lilia (yang nggak bertarung sama sekali, Cuma jalan doang) kecapekan

lilia: ca....peeek...(jatuh terduduk diatas tumpukan salju)

sebastian: _baru segini sudah capek?!?! Padahal dia nggak bertarung sama sekali!!_

Lilia: kita istirahat sebentar! Ini perintah!!

Sebastian: _cara merintahnya mirip... _(menggendong lilia (bridal style))

Lilia: wha--!! *blush*

Sebastian: tidak baik duduk di tumpukan salju, ojou-sama. Lebih baik kita istirahat di desa dekat sini

Lilia: (masih nge-blush) memangnya ada?

Sebastian: *smirk* ada. Saya bisa merasakannya

Lilia: baiklah kalau begitu

Sebastian segera lari dengan kecepatan demonnya ke arah desa. Sesampainya disana, di dekat gerbang masuknya, ada seorang pria penjual es krim yang memakai celemek berenda berwarna putih yang (menurut lilia) sangat manis (terlalu manis untuk cowok malah). Dia berjualan di sebuah gerobak bertuliskan " makanan khas desa". Sepertinya ditulis tangan dengan cat air warna putih

Penjual es krim: selamat datang di desa *piiip*!! Silakan coba makanan khas desa ini

Sebastian: _ini orang sinting apa gila?_ Masak di **PUNCAK GUNUNG ES **makan es krim?!?!

Penjualn es krim: yang hangat juga ada. Kok! Silakan dilihat!

Lilia: sepertinya tidak buruk juga... (turun dari gendongan sebastian menuju gerobak es krim lalu melihat menunya) hah?

Penjual es krim: ada apa, nona?

Lilia: tidak, Cuma... rasanya aku melihat menu-menu aneh disini....em.... (membaca nama sang penjual es krim yang tertulis di name tagnya) rew...rich-san...?

Rewrich: ng? Apa yang aneh?

Sebastian: (ngeliat menunya terus menunjukkan ekspresi kaget) !! what... in the world...is... THIS?!?! (nunjuk tulisan " negi ice cream stew")

Rewrich: itu adalah negi stew yang menggunakan es krim sebagai pengganti susu

Lilia: yuck...terus ini...(nunjuk tulisan "takoyaki ice cream crepe")

Rewrich: oh, itu takoyaki hangat yang disajikan bersama eskrim dalam segulung crepe. Enak,lho~

Sebastian: (mulai eneg) kalau ini? (nunjuk tulisan "sake ice cream")

Rewrich: itu es krim rasa sake. Sekali makan badan akan menjadi hangat!! Hanya saja, anak dibawah umur 20 tidak boleh memakannya

Lilia: kalau ini (nunjuk tulisan "oseng terong ice cream")

Rewrich: itu oseng terong dengan saus es krim.

Sebastian: kalau ini? (menunjuk tulisan " es krim tulip")

Rewrich: itu es krim beraroma dan berbentuk tulip yang sangat indah dan can—

Lilia: kalau ini? (nunjuk tulisan " chicken drumstick ice cream")

Rewrich: itu salah satu masterpieceku (karena bikinnya susah), eskrim rasa chicken drumstick!!

Lilia: eww...

Sebastian: kalau ini? (nunjuk tulisan "pocket ice cream")

Rewrich: itu es krim kecil yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana karena pakai wadah berbentuk tabung berdiameter 5cm dan tinggi 2cm

Sebastian: _memangnya puas makan sesedikit itu?_

Lilia: kalau ini? (nunjuk tulisan "es krim wortel bakar")

Rewrich: itu wortel bakar dengan olesan es krim. Rasa es krim bisa dipilih sendiri. Ada rasa coklat, vanilla stroberi, negi,pisang, jeruk, sake, terong, wortel, ceri, apel,tako, tuna,dlsb.

Sebastian: kalau ini (nunjuk tulisan "magurozushi ice cream")

Rewrich: itu seporsi es krim dengan maguro diatasnya. Bentuknya seperti sushi. Oi, kalian niat beli nggak sih?

Lilia: (rada kesel) apa itu cara bicaramu pada seorang pelanggan?!

Rewrich: pelanggan itu orang yang beli. Yang cuci mata sih, mau mati juga saya nggak peduli

Lilia: (marah) YAUDAH! SEBASTIAN!! KITA PERGI DARI DESA TERKUTUK INI!!

Sebastian: yes, my lady (ngegendong lilia terus balik pulang dengan kecepatan iblis)

Rewrich: BERNINYA LOE NGATAIN DESA GUE YANG indah~~ INI SEBAGAI DESA TERKUTUK!! SINI BALIK!! GUE BUNUH LOE, WINDOW SHOPPERS!!

Di al-revi gakuen, tepatnya ateliernya lilia

Whim: (naro cangkir teh yang lagi dia minum) bagaimana?

Lilia: ada penjual es krim aneh yang kayaknya otaknya bermasalah

Whim: wow...penjual es krimdi gunung salju? Pasti dia sudah kehabisan space ruko atau terlalu miskin untuk menyewa kios

Lilia: pasti yang kedua

Sebastian: oh iya, whim-san? Anda tidak mencari barang anda yang tadi tertinggal

Whim:*deg* (menghindari mata sebastian sambil berkeringat dingin) sudah,kok. Belum ketemu saja~~

Lilia: _gawat, jangan sampe sebastian sadar!_

Sebastian: mau saya bantu cari?

Whim + lilia: TIDAK PERLU!!

Sebastian: (kaget) kenapa?

Whim: (keringat dinginnya tambah deras) etoo..ano... itu ... _gawat! Aku harus memikirkan suatu alasan yang bagus!_

Lilia: ah...em ....itu... _ pikir! Pikir, Lilia!! Oh, iya!! _Whi, whim pasti sedang mencari CELANA DALAMnya yang tertinggal!!

Sebastian: hah?

Whim: *blush*ap—!!

Lilia: *deathglaring whim*

Whim: i...itu..

Sebastian: benarkah itu, whim-san?

Whim: *deep blushing* be...benar...

Sebastian: kalau begitu biar saya bantu carikan

Whim +Lilia: EH?!

Sebastian: kalau dicari bersama, kan lebih cepat. Anda juga tidak perlu khawatir karena saya tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu, jadi jika saya menemukannya, pasti langsung saya kembalikan. Lagipula...

Whim: _lagipula...?_

Sebastian: (pasang senyum inosen) pasti rasanya tidak nyaman kalau anda harus bertarung tanpa celana dalam...

SFX: (di muka sebastian) cling...cling...cling...

Whim: JANGAN PIKIR YANG ANEH-ANEH!!! KELUAR!!!

Sebastian: baiklah, saya akan mencarinya diluar (keluar atelier)

Whim: (menoleh ke arah lilia dengan aura setan) O~~JOU~~~ SA~~MA~~

Lilia: hei!! Setidaknya aku berhasil bikin alesan bagus!!

Whim: "bagus" ya? (berjalan mendekati lilia dengan aura setan yang membentuk sekumpulan kelelawar)

Lilia: eh, kamu beneran pake, kan?

Whim: (masih dengan aura setan) TENTU SAJA~~~ (ngubah lengannya jadi pedang)

Lilia: gawat!! Lari!!! (ngibrit)

Sementara itu, sebastian sedang mencari "barang hilang" milik whim di campus ground dan melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan

Sebastian: (menoleh ke arah datang "sesuatu") ng? Apa itu?

Sosok "sesuatu" terlihat lebih jelas. Mereka adalah.... segerombol anjing. Yang entah kenapa mata mereka berubah bentuk. Mungkin karena pengaruh valentine? Mata mereka sampe ikut-ikutan berbentuk hati

Anjing-anjing: WOOF!!!

Sebastian: WTF_!! Kenapa ada segerombol anjing mau menerjangku?!?! Biar kuusir mereka!! _(ngaktifin mata demonnya tapi anjing-anjing itu nggak berhenti) eh? lho?!

Di belakang pintu dekat campus ground, ada tumpukan kandang anjing dan seorang chloe yang memegang segepok kunci ditangannya

Chloe: ufufufu.... (aura setan) sepertinya percobaanku membuat ramuan "dibenci kucing" berhasil. Sekarang tinggal menguji effect kedua.... (ngintip dari lobang pintu) ufufu.... effect kedua juga sepertinya berhasil

Mari kita sorot kembali sebastian,

Sebastian: _mata mereka seperti bilang " biarkan kami meraepmu!!" padaku. Kalau begitu, sebagai pembenci najing sejati, mereka harus saya bunuh..._(ngeluarin silverware dan goldenware outta nowhere)

Anjing-anjing: (makin mendekati sebastian) WOOOFF!!

Sebastian dengan cekatan segera melempar senjata-senjatanya dan mengenai para anjing di berbagai macam tempat. Ada yang tertusuk di kepala, ada yang tertusuk di perut, bahkan jantung. Tapi sebastian masih kurang puas sehingga anjing-anjing malang lainnya dia siksa sedemikian rupa. Ada yang kepalanya dibelah lalu otaknya diremas sampai hancur, adayang otaknya diremas bersama kepalanya, adayang perutnya di-slash lalu ususnya ditarik, ada yang bagian tubuhnya ditarik paksa sampai terpisah-pisah, yah macam-macam. Yang pasti, sekarang sebastian sudah berlumuran darah. Hanya saja...ada anjing yang menyerangnya dari belakang tanpa dia sadari.

Sebastian: !! (menoleh kearah belakang)

SFX: CUP!! (anjing itu sukses NYIUM sebastian)

Sebastian: (ngedorong anjing tadi sampe kelempar nabrak tembok )WTF!! HOEK!! CUIH!! Beraninya anjing sialan itu mengambil first kissku!! Padahal ini sudah kusimpan untuk kucing tercantik sedunia!! Puih!! tinggi juga seleramu, seb SEKARANG, ELO BAKAL GUE UNINSTALL!!

Anjing: (berseru lemah) kaing...

Sebastian: (mendekati anjing sambil ngeluarin senjatanya dan nyanyi "KAITO ga Uninstall" yang lirikinya (dengan sangat seenaknya) dia ubah-ubah) neko-chan... neko-chan... boku igai wa iranai, desune? Dakara, hoka no inu wo... (berhenti di depan anjing malang tadi dan mengayunkan pisau dengan ganasnya ke arah anjing malang tersebut) UNINSTALL!!

Sementara itu, chloe...

Chloe: wah, anjing tadi berhasil dia bunuh tanpa sisa! Sepertinya aku harus lebih hati-hati menghadapinya (jalan ke atelier)

Setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, sebastian yang sudah lupa tujuan utamanya segera pergi ke kamarnya. Dia lelah. Sangat lelah. Dan juga sangat mual. Terlebih, dia shock karena first kissnya diambil seekor anjing, makhluk yang paling dia benci. Dan saat dia BENAR-BENAR butuh istirahat, transceiver berbunyi.

Transceiver: _watashi no koi wo... higekino juliette ni shinaide....koko kara tsuredashite... sonna kibun yo_

Sebastian: (menekan tombol transceiver lalu bicara dengan lemas) halo?

Roze: ah, sebastian—

Sebastian: roze-san, maaf. Hari ini saya sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol (mencet tombol transceiver)

SFX: pip! Tuuut...tuuut.....tuuut......

Sebastian: (membaringkan badannya diatas kasur) _benar benar hari yang melelahkan.... mungkin tidur bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah ini...mungkin...._

That's all for this chapter! Sori kependekan.

Tambahan: ringtone transceiver

Itu romeo and cinderella (vocaloid –hatsune miku-)

Tambahan 2: translasi KAITO ga Uninstall

Jap: Neko-chan...neko-chan.... boku igai wa iranai desune? Dakara, hoka no inu wo... UNINSTALL

Eng: dear cat... dear cat... you don't need anyone but me, right? That's why, i'll uninstall the other dogs....

Tambahan 3: lagu di transceiver vayne

Itu kokoro yang Rin side (vocaloid –kagamine rin-)

Tambahan 4: gomen

Kepada semua pembaca.... TOLONG MAAFKAN KE OOC-AN SEBASTIAN DISINI!!! *bow*

Bonus story: sumber ide es krim rewrich

Suatu hari yang cerah bersalju di halaman rumah rewrich,

Burung-burung: cit cit cuiit~

Rewrich: (tiba-tiba bangun) eh? Udah pagi? Hooaaaam... aku kayaknya kebanyakan mikir... sampe ketiduran.... (jalan ke dapur, buka lemari, ngambil roti buat sarapan) mana nggak dapet ide, lagi...hoaam...nyam (rotinya dimakan sambil jalan ke halaman)

???: !!!

Rewrich: ?!?! (cepet-cepet keluar ke halaman)

SFX: BRAK! BUAK! BRUK!! SRESEET!! CREP! JROT! DUAGH!!

???: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! WAJAHKU!!!

Rewrich: (udah sampe di halaman rumahnya) siapa itu?! Eh? KEBUNKUUUUUUUU!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD HEPEN WIT MAI GARDEN?!?! (jalan ke ??? sambil nodongin pedang) SIAPA LOE?!

???: itatata...lho? rewrich-san?

Rewrich: AAAAAAHH!! JADI ELO YANG NGERUSAKIN KEBON GUE!!! BIAR GUE BUNUH LOE!!! (ngayunin pedang ke arah ???)

???: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! AMPUN!!!! SAYA SALAH APA?!?! (ngeluarin popsicle outta nowhere buat nahan pedangnya rewrich) gila...desperate amat tuh orang

Rewrich: (tiba-tiba berhenti pas jarak kepala ??? sama pedangnya tinggal 2,465647598mm lagi) lho? Kaito-san? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

Kaito: "KENAPA"?! saya udah disini dari tadi dan hampir LOE bunuh!!!

Rewrich: wah, maaf. Saya emosi gara-gara kebun saya yang indah dan elok ini dihancurkan. Tapi, karena kaito-san yang menghancurkannya, saya bunuhnya nanti saja kalau urusan saya sudah selesai

Kaito: *whew* _eh, tunggu. Kayaknya masih belom aman juga, deh_

Rewrich: kaito-san, aku sedang butuh ide untuk rasa es krim baru. Ada ide?

Kaito: loh? Rasa negi kan ada? Kenapa pusing-pusing mikir yang baru lagi?

Rewrich: kalau saya mau buka toko es krim, harus nyediain rasa yang banyak biar pelanggan juga banyak. Tapi, rasanya harus unik supaya laku

Kaito: hmm...ah! pake rasa vocaloid aja!

Rewrich: hah? Rasa apa itu?

Kaito: kami sebagai vocaloid punya character item masng-masing. Bikin berdasarkan itu aja!

Rewrich: oh, begtu. Terima kasih banyak kaito-sama!! (berdogeza di depan kaito terus kaito disembah-sembah) terus, chara itemnya apa aja?

Kaito: (tampang jijik?) em... kukasih tahu kalau kamu berhenti nyembah-nyembah kayak orgil gitu

Rewrich: oke (berdiri)

Kaito: tapi, bayaran idenya jangan lupa!

Rewrich: tenang. Aku kan udah bayar

Kaito: hah? Kapan?

Rewrich: barusan. Bayarannya suruh berdiri kan?

Kaito: itu bayaran persetujuan pemberitahuan informasi. Kalau bayaran pemberitahuan informasinya harus es krim!

Rewrich: aduh, kaito-san jangan jahat gitu, dong.... modal saya makin menipis, nih. Nanti bisa-bisa modalnya aja udah nggak kebayar balik

Kaito: daripada nggak laku

Rewrich: _sialan. Entah kenapa dia rada ngingetin gue sama tetri _*sigh* yaudahlah

Kaito: okay! Sekarang biar kukasih tahu! Jangan lupa catet!

Rewrich: oke (ngambil notes dan pulpen outta nowhere. Posisi siap nulis)

Kaito: chara itemku es krim, chara item miku negi, chara item meiko sake, chara item rin jeruk, chara item len pisang, chara item duo kagamine itu road roller, chara item gakupo terong, chara item luka tako sama maguro sama whip, chara item gumi wortel, chara item miki ceri, chara item yuki apel, chara item prima wine, chara item sweet ann chicken drumstick, chara item big al pocket watch, chara item leon tulip, chara item lola frying pan, chara item miriam lipstick, chara item neru hape, chara item akaito merica habanero, chara item taito bandage sama eyepatch, chara item kikaito gula-gula kapas rasa lemon, chara itemnya mokaito kopi, chara itemnya juon kiku (kayaknya) 2 cleaver, chara itemnya hazure miku switchblade merah, chara itemnya kazamine sen sama retsu pinwheel ijo, chara itemnya amane kumi needlework, terus...

Rewrich: um... kaito-san...

Kaito: chara itemnya duo kion boneka voodoo, chara itemnya haku bir kalo ga salah, chara itemnya kiaito kotak P3K, chara itemnya hirane tekuno PDA, chara itemnya guma lobak, chara itemnya hibiki aaron sandwich selai kacang, chara item kizito mawar, chara item teto roti perancis, chara item momo persik, chara item mako plum, chara item luna susuki, chara item ritsu kubis cina, chara item uta granat, chara item ruko bantal, terus chara item—UWAAAAAAA!!

SFX: SLASH!!

Kaito: rewrich-san?! Kok aku ditebas?!

Rewrich: BACOT LOE!! GUE UDAH GA BUTUH LOE LAGI!! SEKARANG WAKTUNYA EKSEKUSIIII!!! (ngangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi)

Kaito: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! (kabur)

Rewrich: WOOOIIIII!! BALIK LOE!!! GANTI RUGI TAMAN KESAYANGAN GUEEE!!! (ngejar kaito)

Kaito: OGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! (kabur terus teleport pake alat dalem badannya)

SFX: byup!

Rewrich: AKH!! SIALAN LOE!! YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!! BALIK LOE!! (ngambil popsicle, dipatahin, dijatohin, terus diinjek) KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! GODDAMN YOUUUUUUUUUU!!! ORYAAAAAAAAAAA!! (?)

--END--


End file.
